Pressure
by Firemaker
Summary: His family name disgraced, he was the only one who could redeem them. Her family was held above all others, she was the golden child, she had to be perfect as the only way from where she stood was down. Their lives were revolved around one thing: Pressure
1. Prelude to Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.  
><strong>

**So, I REALLY shouldn't be starting this (But I will have another chapter of DG out in the next 4 days), but it's been swirling in my mind for a good 2 months now, and I have a good 7 chapters planned already. Be aware, this promises to be a very bumpy ride as far as stories go. If you want something fluffy and light-hearted stay the hell away.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>11 year old Scorpius Malfoy was sat in the corner of the library, in Malfoy Manor, diligently working on the mathematical assignment that had been left for him by his tutor when an owl flew up to the window and began to tap on it. Scorpius got up and opened the window and the owl dropped a letter in and flew off without a second glance. Scorpius bent down to pick up the letter without a second thought.<p>

_Draco & Astoria Malfoy _

_URGENT_

He turned the letter over to see that it was sealed with a crest that any wizarding child would have recognised immediately. An 'H' surrounded by a lion, a serpent, a badger and an eagle. It was from Hogwarts.

'Must be something to do with me.' Scorpius deduced immediately. 'After all, mother and father are long done with their education.'

And so without a second glance at the boring maths that he had been assigned to do he walked out of the library and over to the other side of house, where his mother's room was located.

As Scorpius approached he heard giggling and a low male voice that he hadn't heard before. This was nothing new to Scorpius, for as long as he could remember his mother had always spent her days with different men in her bedroom. Shrugging his shoulders in a nonchalant manner, Scorpius knocked on the door.

"Who... is it?" his mother called out, her voice shaky, obviously trying to stop herself from giggling again. "Stop that!" he then heard her whisper.

"Mother, letter for you and father." Scorpius called out.

"Can you come back with it later, Scorpius dear. Mother is busy." she replied. Scorpius rolled his eyes. His mother always claimed to be busy, nothing new.

"It says that it is urgent." Scorpius replied. 'At least it is to me. Isn't this normally about the time the Hogwarts letters show up? Where in Merlin's name is mine?' Scorpius worried.

"Just a minute dear." she replied. And then there was more rustling before she and a tall black middle-aged man appeared at the door. Both of them were in a very unpresentable state. Their hair was dishevelled and Scorpius could easily see that they had been rushing to put their robes on. His mother's face was also rather red around her cheeks.

"Mr. Zabini was just helping me fitting some curtains in my room." his mother stated. Scorpius never knew why she bothered to tell him these lies. He wasn't an idiot. As a well read 11 year old he knew exactly what was going on. His mother had been snogging a man that wasn't her husband. They were most likely having that sex thing he'd read about too.

"Right, your curtains should be fine now." Mr. Zabini stated. "But if you need anything else, don't hesitate to floo me." he stated before walking off in the direction of the nearest fireplace.

"Now what's this letter about?" his mother asked turning to face him. Scorpius handed it to her wordlessly. His mother turned it around and stared at the crest also. "Hogwarts?" she murmured. "Why are they writing to us and not you?" she asked quietly a small frown beginning to make its way onto her face.

"That's what I want to know." Scorpius replied. His mother then opened the letter and began reading. Scorpius watched as the small frown turned into a large scowl. "What's wrong?" Scorpius asked, unable to keep the worry out of his voice.

"I need to go get your Father." she stated. "Go wait in the library." she then bent down and wrapped her arms around Scorpius.

"Mother, is there really a need to hug me at every given moment?" Scorpius asked, rolling his eyes. "I'm hardly a little kid."

"Hush you." she replied, ruffling his hair affectionately. "Anyway, I'm going to go talk to your father via floo. You should get back to that work of yours."

"Fine fine." Scorpius agreed the two of them walking off in different directions.

It really did not take long for the shouting to start. Scorpius had barely entered the library before it began.

"This is BULLSHIT!" he heard his Father yell. Judging by the direction it came from he would guess that it was the drawing room. "They fought a fucking war against this shit and they won! They don't get to go back on their morals now! Fucking hypocrites!"

Ever the curious one, Scorpius made his way to the drawing room quietly. The drawing room was by far one of the most extravagant rooms in the house. It was filled with colourful decorations and light-hearted paintings. Scorpius snuck behind one of the couches near the entrance out of sight from his parents.

"Draco, it's just an interview and a small test, what could really go wrong?" his mother asked.

"Why does he have to undergo this at all?" Draco asked. "He has done nothing! They do not get to treat my son differently!"

"So what? You'll send him to Durmstang or Beaubaxtons instead?" his mother retorted.

"No, I'm going to the board and going to let them know that what they are doing is illegal. They are not allowed to discriminate against an eleven year old child no matter what I did! I paid my debt to society, I give to charity, I even help out underprivileged muggle children. They cannot still turn around and tell me that they are unsure whether Hogwarts would be the correct place for Scorpius. They've never done that before, not even after the end of the first war. They do not get to do it now!" his father shouted, fists clenched.

'So, I might not get to go to Hogwarts.' Scorpius thought. A wave of sadness suddenly hit him as this thought went through him. Scorpius was no fool, his parents generally had tried to shield him from many things but being a child full of curiosity he often sought out answers to questions that his parents would have rather he didn't know. Most of his allowance he spent on books and quidditch equipment. And it was through these books he read about the first and second Wizarding wars that his mother and father were so reluctant to talk about. It had explained why anytime he went to Diagon Alley with either of his parents glared were always cast in their direction. People also moved to get as far as possible from them.

"I'm just saying Draco, he's such a good, intelligent, boy. I don't see any way in which he could fail any interview or test that they throw at him. I don't agree with this either. But surely it's better than the alternative when the other schools wouldn't have to take him either." his mother pointed out. "If we try it this way and fail, then we'll do it your way."

"Fine." his father spat before the scowl on his face softened. "Where is the rascal anyway?"

"I sent him to the library." his mother replied.

"I swear if that kid ends up in Ravenclaw I'll-" his father started.

"He won't." his mother cut him off. "He's too much like you, always coming up with schemes to involve himself in things he doesn't belong in. Plus he's far too perceptive in general." his mother mused.

"What, he catch you with your legs open again?" his father stated, his voice dropping dangerously low.

"It was an accident." his mother replied.

"Listen, how many times do I have to tell you to stop fucking random guys when your son is in the house! Why can't you just get a job and do it at work like any normal person!" he shouted.

Scorpius mentally covered his ears and began to sneak back to the library. This was one conversation he did not wish to know any more about. He was under no delusions that his parents marriage was a farce. His grandmother had told him when he had asked earlier that year that they had been forced to get married. And it was obvious. They slept in different rooms across the house and honestly, they rarely spoke to each other unless it was to talk about Scorpius himself. It had never really bothered him, as he knew that both his parents loved him dearly, even if they didn't love each other.

Scorpius had barely made it to the library when there was a pop and his father appeared in front of him. Scorpius jumped slightly banging his leg on the chair he was just about to sit down on.

"Oww." he hissed.

"You know, if you had been sitting at your desk working that wouldn't have happened." his father stated with a glint of amusement in his eye.

"I just got up to get a book." Scorpius lied.

"Scorpius how old are you." his father asked. Scorpius simply glared at his father. he knew exactly how old Scorpius was. "Humour me."

"Eleven." Scorpius replied curtly.

"Right. And how many years have I known you for?" his father then asked.

"Eleven."

"So, it would be fair to say that I know you fairly well, right?"

'That's what you think.' Scorpius thought with a hint of rebellion letting itself be known in him.

"So, believe me when I tell you this. You can't lie to me. All the occulemency in the world couldn't help you lie to me." his father stated, his voice dropping in volume, as it often did when he was serious. And then suddenly as if a rubber band had snapped. "Anyway, ignore the work you weren't doing for now. Lets go for a fly."

Scorpius immediately perked up. Due to how busy his father could be, it wasn't often that they got to go flying together.

"We're going flying? But it's a weekday." Scorpius noted.

"And? Would you rather stay here and go over some work that I'm sure that you are quite capable of doing?" his father asked.

"Well when you put it like that." Scorpius replied with a grin. "I'd definitely pick the maths!"

"Oh really. I'm heartbroken." Draco drawled clutching at his heart. "Come on, lets go." Scorpius grinned and followed his father out of the library.

"So, how come you're home so early?" Scorpius asked. Scorpius exactly why. It had been the result of his mother going to get him after reading the letter from Hogwarts. Draco gazed down at his son with a critical eye. Scorpius looked down at the ground sheepishly feeling a little guilty.

"So how long were you listening in for?" Draco asked with a sigh.

"I left when you and mother started talking about sex." Scorpius stated with a look of disgust on his face. Having read more than one biology excerpt on the topic all he knew was that grownups were disgusting for even thinking about doing such things, even if it was how to make babies. This caused another sigh.

"Your mother is right. You are too perceptive for your own good." Draco stated with another sigh. "You really shouldn't eaves drop on conversations you know."

"But mother says that you do it all the time." Scorpius pointed out.

"Doesn't mean that you should." Draco replied. "Anyway, that brings me onto what I wanted to talk to you about anyway. But lets wait till we are up in the air."

The two of them walked in a comfortable silence till they were in the field at the back of the manor.

"Accio brooms." Draco stated with his wand out. Scorpius watched as two brooms zoomed in his direction.

"I need a wand." Scorpius stated in awe. Magic had always amazed him. It was if the limits of magic were simply the limits of ones imagination. And judging by the library in the manor, there was an infinite amount of things to learn about it.

"Don't worry. You'll be getting yours soon enough. Though I dread how the world is going to survive when Scorpius Malfoy has a wand in his hand." his father replied with a grin.

"I'm hardly going to blow up the world." Scorpius replied as he mounted his Nimbus 4000.

"Maybe not that. But I can just imagine you getting yourself into all sorts of trouble. You seem to have a knack for it." his father replied as he mounted his own Nimbus 4000.

The two of them took off into the air. Scorpius began flying simple circles around enjoying the feeling of the wind rushing past his face. His father followed his circles seemingly revelling in the same feeling.

"So, Scorpius, how much do you know about the Second Wizarding War?" His father asked after their fifth lap around the house.

"Well, Voldemort came back, reassembled the death eaters, took over the ministry for a while and then Harry Potter killed him. At least in a few sentences." Scorpius replied.

"An accurate summary. And do you know why the death eaters supported him?" Draco then asked.

"Blood purity." Scorpius replied curtly. "He thought that purebloods were above everyone else. The fool." Scorpius then tacked onto the end. His father gave him a look.

"Fool? He probably killed more in a lifetime than anyone else." Draco replied.

Scorpius shook his head. "He can't even compare to even the small time muggle dictators. And on top of that he wasn't even a pureblood himself."

Draco looked at his son in awe. Sometimes he forgot just how smart his own son was. 'If only I had been half as wise as this kid at age 16.' was the specific thought that ran through his head.

"Anyway, I'm guessing you know then which side this family was on when it came to the war?" Draco asked tentatively. It was a subject he was very loathe to bring up, but now more than ever it seemed necessary.

Scorpius nodded. His family had been death eaters right until the final day of the final battle. Till his grandmother had lied to Voldemort.

"I don't know any easy way to say this. But we were on the wrong side. And honsetly, Scorpius I have to ask whether you really want to go to Hogwarts."

"Of course I do!" Scorpius stated. He didn't want to stay cooped up in the manor forever. It was boring and outside of his parents and the house elves he had no company.

"Your grandfather and I, we made a lot of mistakes in our lifetime. And people are going to target you for them." Draco stated sadly. "They'll be watching you with a magnifying glass, just waiting for you to slip up."

"Let them. They'll get nothing on me, I promise." Scorpius replied.

"It really won't be easy. And once you go, I really won't be able to help you much. The burden of restoring the Malfoy name will be solely on your shoulders. You sure you are ready for that?" Draco asked.

"I am a Malfoy aren't I." Scorpius stated puffing out his chest proudly as he gripped his broom. "I can take it. I will go to Hogwarts and prove we Malfoys are still a cut above the rest." the boy declared resolutely his eyes filled with fire. Draco grinned.

"That's my boy. now why don't you show me some of the new flying moves you've learned." he praised.

* * *

><p>"Scorpius, are you dressed?" his mother yelled out.<p>

"Yes mother!" he yelled back. Scorpius was dressed in dark wizarding robes. Today he was to be interviewed by one of the members of the board of Hogwarts. He read over the letter again that they had sent his parents.

_Dear Mr. & Mrs. Malfoy_

_We are writing to inform you that should you wish to give your son a chance to undergo an education at Hogwarts we will be requiring him to be submitted to pretesting and an interview to find out whether such an establishment would be suitable for him._

_There will be a brief aptitude test conducted in the Ministry of Magic, followed by an interview with two members of the board._

_These will be conducted on the 17th of July in room 394 on level 6 in the Ministry of Magic._

_Hope to see you and your son soon._

_Yours Sincerly_

Richard McCabe Chairman of Hogwarts

Young as he was, Scorpius was easily able to read between the lines. They weren't looking to see whether Hogwarts was suitable for him, they wanted to see whether he was suitable for Hogwarts. They wanted to find an excuse to deny him his education that every witch and wizard had a right to in the united kingdom, based on his parents.

'I'll show them. Every single one of them.' he thought with some determination. 'Every single one of them will remember who Scorpius Malfoy is.'

"SCORPIUS!" his mother yelled out again.

"You shouldn't be yelling Astoria, it is not very becoming of a Malfoy." he heard his father stated from behind the door to his room.

"Whatever you say Draco." she retorted before walking into Scorpius' room. "Well look at my boy. Dressed up all nice and handsome." she cooed sweeping her eyes up and down him.

Scorpius felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment. His father then came in and shook his head.

"Blushing Scorpius, really?" Draco stated with a grin. "You're meant to keep that Malfoy mask up. Come on."

Scorpius nodded and immediately attempted to slip on a mask of indifference onto his face as he had seen his father do so many times.

"Much better." Draco stated. "Now to the fireplace with you." The three of them walked over to the fireplace that was in his room. Astoria reached for the fine grain floo powder that was kept on a shelve next to the fire place before linking hands with both her husband and her son, they then stepped into the large fireplace.

"Ministry of Magic." Astoria said as she threw the floo powder to the ground. There was a brilliant flash of green and then they were sucked in and twisted into a vortex.

* * *

><p>The Malfoy stepped out of the one of the many fireplaces at the entrance of the ministry of magic. Scorpius having never been to the ministry before took a good look around, the place was teeming with people moving in all directions.<p>

"Follow me." Draco whispered before walking off without even glancing backwards. They began to walk through the crowd, that was steadily thinning. Immediately Scorpius noticed something was wrong. The crowd was thinning too fast. Everywhere he looked, eyes were on him and the rest of his family. People were whispering.

Sensing his apprehension at being turned into a spectacle, his mother leaned down to whisper in his ear. 'Ignore them. Pretend they aren't there.' she advised.

It was easier said that done. The whispering quickly descended into murmurs and muttering. There was even finger pointing. However, Scorpius held his head high and did his absolute best to look ahead. Eventually they came to a cage with a number of handles dangling down. The family stepped in and Draco yanked on one of the handles. The cage began to rattle before moving off at speed upwards.

"Hey this is kind of fun!" Scorpius quipped as he felt his stomach press downwards.

"Now's not the time Scorpius." his father immediately reprimanded.

"Sorry." Scorpius stated. It had always been like this. Whilst his father was always very loving in private, there were expectations to be held to in public. A degree of seriousness was one of them.

"Though I do agree." Draco tacked on as an afterthought, a very small grin reaching his lips which was mirrored by Scorpius. His mother however simply rolled her eyes.

"You men and your quidditch." she stated dryly.

The journey continued for another minute before they arrived at their destination. What they arrived to was shocking to Scorpius.

Stood waiting at either side of the exit to the cage lift were the paparazzi. Four men where snapping photo after photo.

"Mr. Malfoy, can you look over here please?"

"Scorpius, what are your views on muggleborns?"

"Astoria, is it true that you were paid to marry into the Malfoy family by Lucius Malfoy?"

"Scorpius, how do you feel about being one of the first wizards to be denied automatic entry to Hogwarts."

The questions kept on pouring out as they made their way towards the interview room. To the untrained eye it seemed like Draco Malfoy was completely at ease with the situation but Scorpius could easily tell otherwise. His father was walking directly ahead of him, and Scorpius could see his right hand clenched firmly around his wand within the pocket of his robe.

Eventually they reached the room and opened it. By the end of the short journey Scorpius was sure that he would be half blind if he had to deal with that amount of camera flashing on the way back.

"Ah welcome. If you would just take a seat over there. The previous child is just finishing up her interview." a young woman behind a desk stated. Already seated was an older man with shaggy dark hair.

"Flint." Draco greeted with a nod.

"Malfoy." the man greeted back.

Draco sat down away from Flint, Scorpius and Astoria joined him without a word.

The room that they had entered was rather a rather strange looking room to Scorpius. It looked more like the sort of room that somebody would use to conduct an interrogation. There was a glass panel and inside was a brightly lit room where Scorpius could see a boy with dirty blonde hair facing a dark haired man with a strong jaw and moustache. Sat beside the man was a woman with long curly brown hair. Scorpius recognised her immediately from many different books and newspaper articles. It was Hermione Weasley, one of the three most famous people still alive in the wizarding world today.

'What is she doing here?' Scorpius wondered.

"What is SHE doing here?" his father hissed exactly at the same time to his mother quietly. Scorpius couldn't help but note the venom in his father's voice.

"Draco, now is not the place or the time!" his mother hissed back with equal venom.

The family weren't seated in silence for too long before the boy got up and exited the lit room. Scorpius took a good look at his face. He was a rather thin looking boy with blue eyes, but what was most apparent was the the shaken look on the boy's face. He looked like he was terrified.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" the secretary called out.

"Yes Ma'am?" he answered whilst standing up.

"You may go in now." she replied.

Scorpius looked down to his parents automatically for a look of reassurance. His mother gave him a tentative smile, his father on the other hand was still focusing his glare on Hermione. Scorpius smiled back lightly and then walked into the lit up room.

* * *

><p>Immediately Scorpius entered the room the door slammed shut by itself. He couldn't help but look back to see that the glass that had been easy to look at from the other side was a mirror on this side.<p>

'This looks like one of those muggle interrogation rooms.' he thought with a note of fear.

"Scorpius Malfoy?" the dark haired man asked.

"Yes sir." he replied.

"Sit down and begin filling out the paper in front of you please." he then stated in a stern voice.

"Yes sir." he replied meeting the eyes of the two adults in the room who were watching his every move. He walked over calmly to the seat and sat down making sure to keep his posture absolutely straight before looking down at the paper that was before him.

His eyes immediately flitted to the first question in front of him and he began reading.

Arthur is walking down the street when he accidentally walks into Derrick. Derrick is an aggressive muggle who immediately starts insulting Arthur. What should Arthur do.

Scorpius wanted to roll his eyes at the question. It was so obvious what they were trying to do. They wanted to assess on paper his attitudes towards muggles. Well that was so easy he didn't even have to fabricate the truth. He picked up the quill that was on the side and began writing.

Arthur should first of all distance himself from the assailant, Derrick (Using as little force as possible and absolutely without using magic). He should then inform the nearest police officer that he has been assaulted by Derrick.

Scorpius would have grinned if he was not being watched under such a careful eye. It covered all the bases. It demonstrated that he had a impressive knowledge of the muggle world. It demonstrated that he knew that magic was not to be performed around muggles and most of all it demonstrated that he bore no ill will towards them. The questions continued in a like manner, testing his morals.

'This is too easy.' Scorpius thought. 'They are up to something. They have to be. In all the books I've read, this sort of easy test only happens before something really hard comes along.'

"Sir, Ma'am, I've completed the test." Scorpius stated.

"Good. Put it to the side." the man commanded. Scorpius did as he was commanded.

"So, Scorpius, how did you find the test?" Hermione asked.

"It was interesting." Scorpius answered. 'Not so much interesting as obvious.

"Interesting you say. What about it did you find interesting?" the man asked.

"Well, it wasn't mentally taxing to be honest." he replied.

"You like tests that are mentally taxing then?" Hermione asked.

"Well Grandma always said that it is good to keep the mind active." Scorpius replied.

"Your Grandmother on which side?" the dark haired man fired back instantly.

"My mother's side." Scorpius lied. He knew that it wouldn't do to show any sort of affiliation with his Grandma at that point in time, even though he loved her dearly. He had to show he was as far from a death eater as possible. The man looked downwards and seemed to scribble down something on a piece of parchment.

"So Scorpius, tell me, what do you do in a typical day then?" Hermione asked her voice sounding genuinely curious for the first time.

"Well I wake up in the morning and usually my tutor has studying that he has assigned me to do." Scorpius started.

"What do you study?" the man asked quickly. Scorpius tried to conceal a grin. There was a question he had seen coming from the moment he had started his story. It was like this ministry interrogator was hellbent on finding out exactly what Scorpius said, did, spoke and thought.

"Oh Mathematics, English, Latin, Geography, History, Theoretical Potions and Herbology, that sort of thing." Scorpius replied loftily. 'And next he asks what I've been studying in history and my thoughts on it to see whether I've been studying any pureblooded ideas.' Scorpius deduced.

"So, what sort of things have you been studying in History then?" he asked, right on cue. Scorpius had to try extremely hard to stifle even a smile breaking out on his face when on the inside all he wanted to do was giggle like any other 11 year old boy.

"Mainly muggle history. They are really interesting." Scorpius replied.

"Interesting. So can you give me some examples?" the man continued. Scorpius smiled. He had plenty to pick from.

"Well what I've been learning about lately is the Second World War. The Americans and the Russians liberated so many from the Nazis after the British and the French initially failing to beat them. It's all quite interesting really." Scorpius stated.

"And which side do you prefer?" Hermione asked.

"I liked the American policy best. They stayed out of the war till they were attacked and then they helped the british and the french invade. And afterwards they helped prop up Western Germany with lots of money so that the country would still be favourable to the west." Scorpius replied brightly. 'It was a brilliant scheme and they made a ton of money off it. The Marshall Plan made the Americans so rich after the war when the rest of Europe was poor.' he thought to himself.

The man seemed to write all of this down on paper before looking to Scorpius again.

"What hobbies do you have?"

"Reading and Flying." Scorpius stated. It was the easiest question yet. As a child in the manor there had been little to do so he had begun to start reading all the different books inside the library of the manor. So from the age that he could read at 4 he had begun to immerse himself with the books there. And then at age 6 he discovered his father's nimbus 2001. Having only read about how to fly and being a curious boy he had immediately jumped on it. His first experience on the broom had ended in a sprained ankle, a massive grin on his face and a severe scolding from his father. However since then his father had been buying him his own broom and made it a point to spend time with him teaching him to fly.

"So what kind of books do you like?" Hermione questioned.

"Plenty. But at the moment I'm really enjoying the classics on Greek Mythology." Scorpius answered. Their gods and heroes were always interesting.

"Greek Mythology?" the man questioned.

"It's a muggle era." Hermione whispered to her partner.

"You seem to know a lot about muggles. Any particular reason for this?" he then asked.

'Because I'm planning to kill them all, that's what you want me to say isn't it.' Scorpius thought bitterly. "Over 99% of the population is muggle. It would be stupid not to." Scorpius justified whilst staring down the dark haired man. He seemed to be determined to look for a reason to state that Scorpius was some kind of pureblood supremacist.

Hermione caught sight of the glare that was beginning to make its way onto what had been a face of all (fake) smiles and leaned over to whisper into her partner's ear.

"Maybe we should stop here. He's clearly just a normal boy, an intelligent one even." she whispered.

"I don't buy it. I think he's lying. Why would Draco or Narcissa Malfoy allow him to even read Muggle Literature?" the man hissed back.

"Well Draco Malfoy has been reported to do business with muggles and even give money to their charities." Hermione whispered back.

Scorpius watched the exchange with a little worry. He'd answered nothing wrong, so he didn't see the need for any conferring between the two.

"So Scorpius do you have any questions you wish to ask?" Hermione asked. Scorpius nodded, there was no way he was going to leave the room without at least letting them know his displeasure at even having to go through such a humiliating process.

"You're Hermione Weasley right?" Scorpius asked.

"Yes."

"And you were the one who pushed for the equality of rights for house elves and other humanoid creatures?"

"Yes."

"So can you tell me why I have to be here today, when most 11 year old witches and wizards are just receiving their Hogwarts letters?" he asked his eyes going cold. Hermione flinched at the coldness of the gaze she was receiving from the 11 year old child. It was uncanny just how much it reminded her of his father.

"I don't see how that question is relevant to this interview." the dark haired man replied.

"I think it is very relevant." Scorpius fired back.

"Scorpius, honestly, I don't agree with the premise behind these interviews either." the war hero admitted. "But that is why I agreed to help with the interviews. And it gives us a chance to identify any children that might have problems assimilating themselves into Hogwarts."

Scorpius nodded. 'Makes sense I guess, but it this is still a ridiculous process.'

"Anyway we're finished here. We'll let you know the outcome of this test soon via owl." the man stated irritably. "You may leave."

"Thank you very much, Sir, Ma'am." Scorpius greeted as he stood up.

"It was a pleasure." Hermione replied. "Oh and Scorpius."

"Yes Ma'am?"

"I think Hogwarts will be very lucky to have you as a student." she stated with a smile.

'Well that's as good as saying I've gotten in.' Scorpius thought. He didn't even try and conceal the wide grin that made it onto his face. "You flatter me." Scorpius replied. Sure he was overdoing the flattery and politeness, but it never hurt rather it seemed to be disarming when compared to how they obviously expected him to act judging from the questions that had been asked.

Scorpius walked out the room with a slight bounce in his step which his parents instantly picked up on.

"Things went well?" his mother asked. Scorpius nodded.

"Let's get out of here then. You can tell me all about it when we get home." Draco said.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

The traditional Hogwarts letter had arrived 3 days later.

_Dear Scorpius,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than August 7._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Neville Longbottom _

_Deputy Headmaster_

However it hadn't been the only outcome from the visit to the ministry. The Prophet had published a tiny article on him with a picture, much to his Father's chargin.

_Youngest Malfoy at the Ministry_

_The Malfoy family were spotted by many today as they visited the Ministry of Magic for the first time since they were tried by the Wizemgamot and given out various punishments. The young wizard walked with a practiced air of superiority much like his father. Heads all held high, the family went to see the Department of Education for an interview._

It was a poor article. It wasn't like there was anything to really write about after all Scorpius was hardly a muggleborn hating minature Voldemort. But Scorpius had kept it anyway as a memento of the first time he had been placed in the paper.

It was now August 17th and Scorpius was preparing for another outing. This time he was going alone. It hadn't taken much convincing at all to get permission. He had simply waltzed up to his mother's door when she was 'entertaining' another male guest and told her that he was going outside. He heard her give his approval without thinking and skipped off.

Naturally his mother would only realise what she had consented to when it was too late.

"Dapper!" Scorpius called out. There was a pop as one of the Malfoy house-elf appeared in front of him.

"Yes, Master Scorpius?" the house elf answered.

"How many times will I have to tell you, it's just Scorpius." the boy reprimanded.

"Sorry Scorpius. Dapper will stop making these mistakes." the elf apologized.

"Nevermind that. Can you apparate me to Gringotts please?" Scorpius asked.

"Dapper worries that Scorpius has never sidealong apparated before." the elf noted with a degree of worry on his face.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." Scorpius stuck his hand out towards the elf who took it. The elf twisted him around and Scorpius felt himself pulled into vortex.

Upon their arrival Scorpius had to steel his stomach which was feeling very close to spilling out the contents of his lunch.

'I knew it made you nauseous but wow. That was something else.' he thought. He then looked ahead to see the Gringotts bank towering over him along with people streaming in and out of the bank. He turned around to face the rest of the Diagon Alley. The place was teeming with people. Clearly it was a back to school rush as he could see plenty children and teenagers wandering around with their parents in toe.

"Are they incapable of doing anything for themselves?" Scorpius wondered out loud. The boy then shrugged his shoulders and made his way into the bank.

It became apparent very quickly that it wasn't the normal thing for 11 year olds to visit Gringotts themselves to Scorpius. He immediately felt a lot of eyes centre on him despite how busy the bank was. He watched as one of the Goblin clerks walked towards him.

"How might I help you young sir?" the Goblin rasped. Scorpius squared his shoulders and stood up tall as he had watched his father do countless times before delivering his answer.

"I wish to withdraw 100 galleons from the Malfoy vault." he stated.

"And do you have your wand with you as proof of identification?" the Goblin asked.

"No, I am not in possession of a wand yet. I'm withdrawing money to buy one amongst other Hogwarts supplies." Scorpius replied, making sure to show no sign of hesitance. It just wasn't the done thing as a Malfoy.

"Sorry, of course. Follow me please." the goblin then rasped waddling over to one of the cashiers. Scorpius followed with Dapper in toe. "Debit 100 galleons from the Malfoy vault." the goblin then stated to another that was behind the cashier. The goblin simply looked down at Scorpius from his high post and nodded. He then handed the first goblin a pouch that was full of galleons which was then handed to Scorpius.

"Thank you very much sir." Scorpius said upon receiving the pouch before hurrying back out into the alley. He placed the pouch in his inside pocket and then pulled out a list.

_First-year students will require:_

_Uniform Three Sets of Plain Work Robes (Black)_  
><em>One Plain Pointed Hat (Black) for day wear One Pair of Protective Gloves (dragon hide or similar)<em>  
><em>One Winter Cloak (Black, silver fastenings)<em>  
><em>Please note that all student's clothes should carry name-tags. Books The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi by Phyllida Spore Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble Other Equipment 1 Wand 1 Cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)<em>  
><em>1 set of glass or crystal phials 1 telescope 1 set of brass scales Students may also bring an Owl OR a Cat OR a Toad.<em>

"Dapper?" Scorpius called out.

"Yes Scorpius?" the elf answered.

"If I give you 20 Galleons can you get me all the potioning and take them home before meeting me at Ollivanders?" the elf nodded. "Thanks."

'Now I guess I should go get my robes first.' Scorpius began walking down the street. At first the journey was annoying. 'Ughh. Why does everyone have to be taller than me.' Scorpius complained internally. Even for an 11 year old he was short, meaning that people kept on bumping into him as if he wasn't even present.

And then someone realised who he was.

"Isn't that Scorpius Malfoy?" one middle aged woman said to another. The woman said the word Malfoy, like it was the most disgusting word to ever come out of her mouth causing Scorpius to clench his fists subconsciously.

'Crap, I can't cause a scene.' Scorpius remembered. So the boy took a deep breath and unclenched his fists and kept on walking. However now that someone had pointed him out all of a sudden people were moving aside for him and there was murmuring going on around the street.

'What did I ever do to these people.' He thought. 'They don't even know me and yet they all seem to hate me.' he thought sadly. Still he held his head up high and continued to walk down the street pretending not to notice the stares, the pointing fingers and the parents who moved their children out the way.

Eventually Scorpius made it to Madamme Malkins. Instantly Scorpius realised the shop was nearly at full capacity. There were Hogwarts aged kids everywhere with their parents.

'Damn, this is going to take a while.' Scorpius sighed whilst searching for a cleric that wasn't engaged.

"It's like a zoo isn't it." A young male voice stated.

"Yeah." Scorpius agreed without thinking. 'Wait what?' He looked around to see another kid next to him who appeared to also be assessing the scene. Next to him stood a boy roughly his age with spiky brown hair and blue eyes dressed in muggle clothing.

"Oh, I'm Felix." the boy greeted holding his hand out.

"Scorpius." he replied shaking the boy's hand.

"I take it from the way that you are dressed that you're not a muggleborn like me then?" the boy asked.

"Yup, pureblood." Scorpius confessed.

"So you can help me out with all this magical stuff then, cause I have no clue." Felix stated with a grin.

"Sure." Scorpius stated matching the boy's grin. "But wait, where are your parents?"

"Oh Dad's at work so I came alone." Felix explained.

'Hmm... he didn't mention his mum.' Scorpius noted. 'I guess she isn't around.'

"Anyway, let's go get those robes." Felix stated walking towards one of the clerks who was now free.

"And what can I do for you two boys?" the old lady asked.

"We need Hogwarts robes please." Felix asked.

"Brand new or second hand?" the clerk asked.

"Brand new." both boys said at the same time. The old woman then turned to Scorpius.

"You're Scorpius Malfoy right?" she asked to which Scorpius responded with a nod and a smile. "I suppose you'll be wanting tailored robes then." she then said with the smallest hint of a sneer in her voice. Scorpius chose to ignore the sneer.

"That would be brilliant." he replied with the most charming grin that he could muster. "And some for my friend Felix here as well." he added on. 'Can't hurt to help out the only kid that has ever bothered to speak to me.' Scorpius thought.

"Let me just go fetch my tape measure then." the woman stated before walking off.

"Before you even try, I can pay for my own robes. Dad left me with 200 galleons." Felix said to Scorpius. "More importantly, what did you do to that poor store clerk that made her dislike you?"

"You noticed that?" Scorpius replied in shock. It hadn't been an easy thing to notice.

"Of course. Though she tried to cover it up she clearly isn't a practiced liar." the brunette boy explained.

"And you are?" Scorpius asked with a smirk.

"I'm okay. My dad however is a professional bullshitter."

"I didn't realise you could be a professional liar."

"It's called poker. Heard of it?" Scorpius racked his brains and then like a lightbulb he remembered where he had read about it before.

"Muggle gambling card game right?" Scorpius asked.

"Exactly. It's all about your ability to lie and tell if other people are lying." Felix stated with a wide grin. "You would probably be quite good at it. You were quite good at pretending you liked the clerk yourself."

'Damn, this kid is a little dangerous. Father would love him.' were the two thoughts that ran through Scorpius' head.

At this point the clerk returned tape measure around her neck.

"Right you first..." she stated looking at Felix expectantly.

"Oh Felix, Felix Colclough." he stated.

"Colclough? Don't think I've heard that name before among wizarding families." she said conversation tone whilst measuring the boy's height.

"That's because I'm a muggleborn." Felix replied. At this the clerk cast a worried glance at Felix and then a glare at Scorpius.

'Here we go again. More reverse blood purity rubbish.' Scorpius thought.

"That's interesting. Scorpius here is one of the only pureblood children left." she stated.

"Yes and when I have kids they probably won't be pureblooded either, the horror." Scorpius said, tacking on some sarcasm at the end. Felix let out a snort of laughter at this.

"I take it this blood purity thing is a big deal then?" Felix asked.

"Oh huge." Scorpius said his voice thick with sarcasm. "It's such a big deal that I make it a point to avoid each and every pureblood. Oh and the people who bring it up unnecessarily around kids when it is of no importance." his statement had the desired effect, as the clerk that was finishing up measuring Felix at least had the decency to look embarrassed with herself. 'Good.' Scorpius thought. 'Serves her right for making assumptions about me.'

"Okay you now." the clerk stated gesturing to Scorpius.

"So do we really get to ride around on broomsticks?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, it's amazing. Why don't we go get you one after I get my wand." Scorpius offered

"Oh I need to get a wand too."

"Right. If you two boys go and get your wands now, your robes will be delivered to you via owl sometime in the next week."

"Awesome." Felix stated.

The two boys walked back onto the street where they were met with a camera flash.

'Great, more journalists.' Scorpius thought. Felix however seemed to take it in his stride.

"Come on man, smile for the camera!" he stated before wrapping his arm around Scorpius' shoulder and throwing a grin at the camera. Scorpius followed along and grinned also.

"Scorpius who is this next to you?" one of the photographers asked.

"Oh, I'm Felix Colclough, muggleborn. Pleased to meet you." Felix said allowing a charismatic smile to shine out.

"Scorpius, how does your father feel about you being friends with a muggleborn?" another reporter asked.

"He doesn't mind." Scorpius answered. 'He doesn't mind because he doesn't know.

"Felix, have you ever been to Malfoy Manor?"

"Wait, you have a whole Manor?" Felix asked Scorpius.

"Yeah, you can come visit at some point if you want." Scorpius whispered. "Anyway can we go and get our wands?"

"Sure." Felix whispered back before turning to address the photographers. "Well it's been fun, but we need to go get our wands now."

The two boys walked off with grins on their faces.

"You never told me you were famous Scorpius." Felix said.

"I'm not famous." Scorpius replied indignantly.

"Then what do you call everyone knowing your name and reporters asking you for interviews then?" Felix fired back.

"Infamy." Scorpius answered. "My family is infamous."

"Awesome, you like some sort of mafia?" Felix replied his eyes lighting up. This response caused Scorpius to double over with laughter right in front of Olivanders.

"If only you knew." Scorpius replied a large grin on his face before opening the door and stepping into the small store.

The shop was dark and dusty.

"Just a minute." a soft voice called out from underneath the counter. The two boys stood and watched as a very old wrinkly looking man stood up. "So what can I do for you two then?"

"We are in need of a wand each, sir." Felix said.

"And your names?" he then asked.

"I'm Felix Colclough."

"Scorpius Malfoy." Scorpius drawled.

"Right, Scorpius, why don't you try this one." Ollivander suggested, offering a wand from a dusty box. Scorpius picked the wand up and immediately felt a tendril of energy course through him. The wand suddenly felt burningly hot in his hand causing him to drop it suddenly. "Interesting." the wandmaker stated. "Why don't you try this one." handing Scorpius another wand.

Scorpius knew from the moment he touched it that this was the one. His face lit up as he gripped it. 'How have I ever gone without this?' he questioned. It felt like an extension of his own self.

"How very curious." the wandmaker stated.

"What is it sir?" Felix asked.

"Well that wand is almost exactly like the one I gave to his Great Aunt." Ollivander explained. "They were even fashioned from the same tree."

"Which one?" Scorpius croaked, worried.

"Your Aunt Bellatrix." Scorpius felt his heart sink at the answer though made sure to hide it from the two he was with. "A twelve and three-quarter walnut wand with a dragon heartstring core. Yours however is a ten and a quarter inch. It will do you well that wand, should be capable of very powerful magic." he stated, with a voice that seemed a bit elsewhere. "Anyway, lets get you sorted Felix. I think I know exactly what wand to give you. Haven't given one of these out in a long time either."

The wandmaker turned around and brought out an attractive silver coloured wand. Felix took the wand and grasped it in his hand.

"How does that feel?" Ollivander asked.

"It's weird. I can feel the wand." he stated.

"Try giving it a flick or a swish." the wandmaker suggested. Felix gave a quick flick forwards and there was a quick gust of wind that caused some wandboxes to fall down.

"Woah! That's awesome!" the young boy stated in disbelief.

"As I thought. Silver lime, twelve inches with a phoenix feather core. Owned by plenty of seers and wizards capable of legilimency." Ollivander said. "You two will definitely be two wizards to watch."

'Better keep this out of the press. I can just imagine the headlines when they find out that my wand is no different to HERs.' Scorpius thought bitterly.

"Thank you very much. How much do we owe you sir?" Felix asked.

"10 galleons each." he replied. The two boys paid and left the shop.

"So where to now?" Felix asked.

"My favourite store. Flourish and Botts. We need to get the books on the list."

The two boys trudged over to the bookshop which was also full, ignoring the odd photographer that snapped a picture at them.

"Well aren't we fortunate. They have the first year books out at the front." Felix as he compared his own list to the books at the front of the store. He then turned to look over to where Scorpius had been just two seconds ago to realise the platinum blonde haired boy had disappeared. "Nerd." he muttered picking up one of the first year book piles before heading off into the store to find Scorpius.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, but most of those books are not on the reading list." Felix stated when he found Scorpius five minutes later carrying a stack of books that was nearly as tall as him.

"Well I went and got the books for all seven years for charms, transfiguration and defence against the dark arts." Scorpius explained.

"And why the hell would you do that?" Felix asked.

"So I can get ahead." Scorpius shrugged.

"Nerd." Felix said shaking his head. "Let's pay and get out of here." And with that the two boys paid for their books and left the building. Only to run straight in a very angry looking blonde man.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY." a voice shouted as the pair exited Florish and Botts. Scorpius jerked to a halt. He knew that voice anywhere and better than any other.

Reluctantly he turned around.

"Yes, father?" he greeted struggling to keep a tremor out of his voice.

"Would you kindly explain why you are out in Diagon Alley, ALONE, without telling either your mother or I?" he asked, his voice dangerously quiet.

"I did tell mom." Scorpius protested. "She was just too busy to notice."

At this Draco could be heard muttering a string of words which included whore, legs and mentally scarred.

"In any case what are you doing here?" his father asked turning his steely gaze onto Scorpius again.

"If I may sir, I think Scorpius was just looking to save you some time by getting his Hogwarts gear himself." Felix interceded. Draco turned to Felix, noticing him for the first time.

"And just who are you?" Draco asked.

"Felix Colclough. It's a pleasure to meet you sir." he responded.

"Colclough, don't think I've ever heard the name before." Draco stated.

"That's because I'm a muggleborn sir."

"That explains why you seem to be quite happy to talk to my son." he muttered. "In any case, Scorpius should still have asked. So what is left for you two boys to get on your list?"

"Pets." Scorpius replied.

"Well lets get them and go home." Draco stated. "Where are you parents then Felix?"

"Working sir." Felix replied.

"And he just let his son go to a completely different world that he's never heard of or seen?" Draco questioned in shock.

"He's a big believer in independence sir." at this Draco shrugged his shoulders.

"Alright then, let's go get those ruddy animals." he stated walking up the street without a glance back at the other boys.

The three arrived at the pet store without too much incident, despite the whispering and general avoidance of Draco and Scorpius.

"It's really cool how every is totally scared of your Dad you know." Felix whispered as they entered Magical Menagerie. The store was cramped and noisy with every inch covered with cages.

"So what you going to get?" Scorpius asked Felix.

"Well I need an owl really. What about you?"

"Dunno, might get a cat or something." Scorpius said whilst looking around. Then a certain pet caught his eye.

Scorpius went up to one of the cages where inside was a large white ferret. The ferret stodd up on its hind legs and staired at Scorpius as he staired back. Then as if Scorpius has suddenly become uninteresting it went back down and turned its back on me.

'Hmmm, no creature gets to turn its back on me.' Scorpius thought with disdain. 'Definitely going to buy you now.' Scorpius then picked up the cage and made his way to the cashier.

"How much for this ferret?" Scorpius asked the store owner.

"8 Galleons." he replied.

"8 Galleons for a ferret?" Scorpius replied incredulously, not even owls were that expensive.

"Well, it's actually a jarvey ferret crossbreed, so it's a lot more intelligent than your average ferret. It might even be able to learn to talk. On top of that finding albino ones are next to impossible."

"Fine, I'll give you 6 galleons for it. Nobody would pay 8." Scorpius stated with an air of authority whilst handing the shopkeeper 6 galleons.

"You haggle well young man." he replied.

Scorpius turned back around and went to go find his father who was stood outside the store.

"Hey father, look what I got." he held up the cage with the white ferret to his father.

"What in Merlin's name is that?" Draco asked his voice dropping low as it often did when he was about to blow his top.

"It's a hybrid albino ferret jarvey." Scorpius replied.

"Take it back. Now!" his father snapped.

"Why? I like it! I'm keeping it!" the boy stated obstinately.

"You are not keeping that fucking creature!"

"Father, I already paid for it. And it's not like you'll have to see it."

"I better not. In fact if I ever see that creature past today again, I promise you that either you or it will leave the Manor... forever!" his father stated with a huff before walking off.

"What's up with him?" Felix asked whilst holding a cage with a black Owl inside.

"He doesn't seem to like my ferret for some reason." Scorpius replied. "Oh well. I'm keeping it anyway."

"Anyway, I have to bolt otherwise might end up being later for dinner. See you on the 1st?"

"Yeah sure, we'll grab a compartment together."

* * *

><p>"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY!" a voice yelled out. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE NOW!"<p>

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, if think that I will allow you to use language like around your son I will charm that mouth of yours to spew soap water. Don't think just because you're now 37 that I won't do it!" Narcissa Malfoy fired back.

Scorpius couldn't help but laugh as he heard his grandmother scolding his father before casting one more look at his packed up trunk and the cage carrying Helios the ferret (Scorpius had decided to name him Helios as that happened to be the son of Hyperion in mythology). He cast one more look at his room as a farewell before grabbing his trunk and walking out with it rolling behind.

"There you are at last dear. Took you forever." his mother said with a smile. "Can't believe it, already off to Hogwarts, I remember when you were still crawling around this house everywhere."

"Mum, really that was a long time ago." Scorpius stated with an eyeroll.

"Scorpius, come give your grandmother a hug." Draco called out. Scorpius walked over to the two of them and he wrapped his arms around his grandmother.

"You better write to me." she whispered. "I'll make sure to send you sweets."

"You ready?" father asked son.

Scorpius nodded.

"Astoria?" Draco then called out.

"Coming." Scorpius grabbed his father in one hand and had the other on his trunk. His father then drew his wand and spun the three of them round on the spot.

'This place is crowded.' was the first thought Scorpius had when the three of them materialised. Everywhere he looked their were children with trunks, owls, cats and parents. 'So these are the people I'll be residing with.'

"You write if anything comes up dear." his mother said, bending down to give him a hug. Scorpius hugged his mother back and then turned to his dad who seemed to be staring elsewhere.

Scorpius followed the gaze down to a middle aged man in glasses that man, woman and child could have recognised. Harry Potter. He was stood within a sea of redheads of different generations. The two of them seemed to share a nod. Scorpius then watched as his father changed the focus of his gaze slightly to Ron Weasley allowing a full glare to encompass him before he looked away.

"Hey Father, if you're done glaring at Ron Weasley I think I have to get on the train now." Scorpius said, tugging on his father's robes.

"Hey, some words before you go Scorpius." Draco replied looking down at his son with a warm smile. "First of all don't owl me with the news that you've been placed in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor." he said with a large grin.

"Draco!" Astoria admonished. "You can be in any house you want." she then said to Scorpius.

"Secondly, if anyone gives you trouble, stupefy them." he then said seriously.

"But that knocks them out." Scorpius replied.

"Exactly." his father replied with a small grin before his face turned serious again. "Look, I'm not going to pretend things will be all happyness and butterflies. I did a lot of bad things when I was younger, things that I'm afraid people are going to associate you with. It's up to you to prove that you're different. Make me proud."

Scorpius nodded.

"Oh and one last thing. See that girl over there?" his father asked, looking in the direction of where Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley were. Stood with them was a tallish girl with long curly hair.

'That's Rose Weasley.' Scorpius thought. He'd seen her before in papers. 'How is she so tall? Obviously never seen a hairbrush in her life either.'

"That's Rose Weasley, daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley. It would give me great pleasure for you to beat her in every test, exam and any other trial that the two of you both undertake."

"Why?" Scorpius asked.

"Ignore your father. He's just trying to continue a grudge that has nothing to do with you dear." Astoria replied before glaring at Draco.

"Just beat her, after all that money I've spent on books and tutoring the least you can do is make your old man happy. Oh and also it's probably a good idea to stay away from the Weasleys and the Potters, they might not take too kindly to you." Scorpius nodded. After his visit to Diagon Alley he had gotten the impression that the only people who would were those who had never heard the name of Malfoy. It was a problem that he intended to deal with.

There was a loud whistle that came from the train filling the place with steam.

"Time to go Scorpius." his father stated. "Take care."

"I love you dear. Have fun." his mother said with a smile.

"Bye mother, father." Scorpius replied. He then picked up the cage with Helios inside and turned around and stepped onto the Hogwarts express.

'Now where is Felix?' he asked himself as he began making his way down carriages.

"Hey, Scorpius, down here!" a voice called out. Scorpius turned around to see a boy with spikey brunette hair and blue eyes waving him over. Scorpius grinned and followed Felix over to a compartment. Inside was a dark skinned girl with braids and a boy with messy sandy hair.

"This is the guy I was telling you about." Felix said to the other two who were in the compartment. The train then gave another whistle and like everyone else in the compartment Scorpius looked outside the window to find his parents watching. His father gave him a smile and his mother a wave. Scorpius waved back. The train then whistled again and lurched forward. Scorpius was off to Hogwarts.

* * *

><p><strong>It's a slow LOOOOOOOOONG beginning I know I know. Don't worry, for the next few chapters it will be one year a chapter till I get to year 5. Then things will start getting more intense. (Not that there won't be drama before, because there will be plenty). And don't worry, the next chapter will devote a lot more time to the Weasleys and Potters that I'm sure you all love (especially plenty of Rose time), I just had to give you guys a lot of Malfoy backstory.<strong>

**Reviews, love em, need em, can't write without em. Seriously, just even a quick piece of praise or a ton of complaints makes me the happiest person ever. And did I mention how much they make me dance.** **So leave plenty.**

**I should be able to keep to a once every two weeks release schedule on this though January may mess that up lots (3rd year uni exams... yay). Anyway, press that review button, you know you want to.**

**Firemaker**


	2. Year 1: Sorting Woes

**I know DG isn't out but I'm having serious writers block on the last 4k words of the chapter (I've re-written it about 5 times now, it's frustrating). So here, you guys can have this instead as a christmas present)**

* * *

><p><strong>Year 1: Sorting woes<strong>

"You are sooooo going to be a snake." a boy with somewhat messy auburn hair stated with a teasing voice.

"James, leave Al alone!" a girl his size with long frizzy ginger hair replied giving him a fierce glare.

"I won't! And anyway, Dad said he named me after someone in Slytherin so they aren't that bad." a boy with very messy black hair replied.

"See, you're going to be a snake. Even dad thinks so!" he replied.

"Well if you do become one watch out. I won't withhold my pranks on Slytherins just because you're my cousin." a boy with brown skin and short hair stated. "Anyway stay away from them, Slytherins are bad news, the lot of them."

This led to a murmuring of agreement by the red haired boy, James, a straight haired ginger girl with a serious looking face, and a very pretty blonde girl with strawberry blonde hair and the ginger with frizzy hair.

"What's so bad about Slytherins?" asked the final member of the carriage. She was yet another redhead with long straight hair and glasses.

"What's so bad? They were responsible for the Second Wizarding War for merlin's sake!" James exclaimed.

"One of them tried to make my dad a werewolf." the strawberry blonde girl piped up. "You've seen the scars plenty Molly."

"Talkless of the fact that my dad's twin was killed by one." the mixed race boy chimed in.

"My Dad always says that there isn't a their isn't a bad wizard that wasn't from Slytherin." the ginger frizzy haired chimed in, her voice coming across as bossy to the rest. It elicited eye-rolling from everyone else who was in the carriage.

"Yes we know Rose, Uncle Ron has only said that to all of us about a million times. Right after preaching about how the Malfoys are scum of the earth." the brown skinned boy replied.

"Hey, maybe we should play a few pranks on the mini Malfoy then." James said his eyes lighting up.

"You don't even know him. Plus anyway he hasn't done anything to you." Rose replied.

"I don't need to know him to prank him." James replied before turning to the mixed race boy. "So you got any new products waiting to be tested out Fred?"

"Well we've been testing this powder that blinds and deafens you for a few seconds, how bout that. Should scare his pants off." Fred replied.

"I don't want any part of this." Rose stated with an air of snobbishness. "You're going to get yourselves into trouble."

"Whatever Rosie, you're just too scared to do it yourself." James taunted.

"Am not!" she replied obstinately.

"Are too." Fred replied in a taunting manner.

"Am not!" Rose repeated this time with even more emphasis. "I'm not afraid of some little prat. He looked about the size of an ant anyway."

"Really. If that's the case, 1 galleon says that you can't do it." the strawberry blonde girl said with a grin.

"Fine, Dominique, give me that 1 galleon now and I'll go do it." Rose said.

"Nuh-uh. You have to go pull the prank first Rosie." Dominique replied before turning to Fred. "So how does it work?"

Fred pulled a out a tiny see-through bag with a black powder inside with a large smile on his face. "Simple enough, throw the powder down on the ground hard and then look away and cover your ears."

"If I get in trouble I'm blaming this on you." Rose muttered as she took the black powder.

"Rose are you sure this is such a good idea? Al asked a definite note of worry in his voice.

"Don't be such a baby Albie, she'll be find, it's just a harmless prank on another Slytherin." James reprimanded.

"You don't know what house he's going to be in." Al retorted. "And don't call me Albie"

"Puh-lease. Did you see those photos of him in the daily prophet, Serverus? He's clearly so arrogant that he can't go anywhere else but into the snakes pit." Fred said.

"Like James looked any different when they took pictures of him." Rose replied. "He was busy pulling poses for the paparazzi like a buffoon."

"Hey I'm not a buffoon!" James exclaimed indignantly before letting a smirk make its way onto his face again. "Anyway don't you have a galleon to go earn?"

"Fine." Rose replied. "I'm going."

"Al, follow her." Molly looking at Al over the top of her glasses.

"Why?" Al asked.

"Just make sure she doesn't get into too much trouble. You've always been good at getting out of trouble, whilst our dear Rosie seems to fall into it time and time again." Molly replied.

"Got that right, ruddy snitch." James muttered.

"What was that?" Al asked a frown on his face.

"Nothing, get going snakey." James replied with a shooing gesture.

"Hey, I'm not going to be a Slytherin." Al protested.

"Whatever, off with you." Fred said tiredly. "Don't come back without a story of how you terrified the son of Uncle Ron's most wanted."

Al shook his head and followed his cousin who had already walked into the next carriage.

* * *

><p>"So can any of you do any spells?" the dark skinned girl asked.<p>

"I've no doubt Scorpius here has tried a few seeing as when we went to collect books he went out of his way to get extra textbooks that weren't on the list." Felix replied.

"So go on then. Show us one." demanded a boy with messy sandy hair. Scorpius pulled out his wand with a small smirk on his face.

"You know Kat, he looks entirely too happy when he has his wand in his hand." Felix noted with a slight shake of the head.

"Deprimo!" Scorpius chanted with a wide swish of his wand. 'First time trying this spell let's see how it goes.'

Immediately there was a large gust inside the small cabin that sent a pack of cards everywhere and robes flapping like mad.

"Wow, can I do that?" Kat asked.

"No teach me!" the sandy haired boy asked. "That's like the second spell I've ever seen done."

"Wait you a muggleborn as well Andy?" Kat asked.

"Yup." he replied. "First Thomas to ever be a wizard as far as I know. What about you Felix?"

"Oh yeah, I'm one too."

"Then how do you know Scorpius?" Kat asked.

"Oh I bumped into him when I was getting my books. He was nice enough to show me around. He even managed to get me into the newspaper." Felix replied.

Scorpius grinned at the memory of his father's face when he had seen the Daily Prophet the next day. 'Old man nearly blew his top at disobedience against his no talking to the press rule.'

"Wait is Scorpius famous or something?" Andy asked.

'Not famous, infamous.' Scorpius thought bitterly.

"Yeah. His family is like the mafia." Felix replied brightly.

"Wow, that's so cool. So I bet you're like mega-rich then."

"Well we aren't poor." Scorpius admitted. 'But we are hated. Though I guess if I befriend these muggleborns at least people will be less likely to think I care about blood-status.'

"Anyway, can you teach me that spell." Andy asked. "I can think of some uses for it already."

"Like what?" Scorpius asked. In response Andy drew his own wand and imitated Scorpius.

"Deprimo!" he chanted swishing his wand. There was a small breeze that lasted for less than a second, however this time it was directed at Kat's skirt which blew open slightly.

"Hey! You letch!" Kat threatened with her arms out. "Do that again and I'll pack you in."

"Sorry, couldn't resist." Andy replied earning a small chuckle from Felix.

"And what is so funny about that?" the girl then asked whirling around onto Felix.

"Just the way you managed to glare at him like he'd killed a kitten. It's enjoyable to watch." he replied with a bright smile.

"Oh." she replied blushing slightly.

'This one is super sly. Definite slytherin.' Scorpius noted as he watched Felix.

Just then a woman came up to the door of their carriage dragging a trolley behind her that smelled of sweets.

"Would you four care for some snacks?" the woman asked.

'Time to buy a little loyalty.' Scorpius thought.

"A little of everything." Scorpius and Felix said at the same time both pulling a pouch full of galleons out. The two boys looked at each other and shared a knowing grin.

'He's doing exactly what I'm doing.' each boy though.

"Well aren't you two generous, looking to treat your new friends." the lady replied "That will be 16 sickles."

"8 each?" Felix asked looking at Scorpius. Scorpius nodded and the two of them handed the cart lady the money. She gave the boys a bunch of sweets back which were distributed around the carriage.

"Hey, Scorpius, just what are these?" Andy asked waving around a packet that had a frog on the front.

"Those are chocolate frogs. Open it. You're in for a surprise." he replied. Andy did as instructed and opened the packet. Immediately a chocolate frog bounced out the pocket.

"Woah. What the hell is that?" Andy exclaimed at the same time Kat and Felix jumped.

"That my friends, is a chocolate frog." Scorpius replied as the rest of the carriage watched as the chocolate frog hopped around of the floor in awe.

"And you can eat that?" Kat asked incredulously.

"Yup." Scorpius replied opening his own packet and sinking his teeth into the head of a frog.

"Hey, look there is still something in the pack." Kat pointed out pulling out a pentagon card. She held it out for everyone to see. Scorpius flinched the moment he saw it. On the card was a picture of a man with long grey hair who was looking out at the group with a slight sneer on his face.

"Lucius Malfoy." Kat read out before turning it around. "Lucius Malfoy, A Death Eater that was in Voldemort's inner circle. He was well known for command of the Imperius Curse."

"Relation of yours?" Andy asked.

"What are death eaters?" Kat asked right after.

"Doesn't matter." Scorpius replied commandingly, emulating a tone that he had heard his father use plenty.

"Oooo, touchy." Andy replied. However he was met with a glare from both Scorpius and Felix.

"Okay okay, I'll shut up now." Andy replied lifting his hands up in surrender.

"Good." Felix spat before giving Scorpius a small grin.

'Definitely need to keep this guy around.' Scorpius thought. 'Proving to be more and more adept at keeping me out of trouble.

The carriage settled into a lull of silence after the incident where Kat and Felix began to nap whilst Andy stared out the window. Scorpius however pulled out a book on Charms.

'Right, enough play. I need to make sure I can perform every charm in this book by the end of the month.' he thought. 'It's lucky my wand seems to find spells easy to perform.'

Scorpius then raised his wand to perform the first charm when he noticed a flash of red. He looked over at the carriage door to see a a pale freckled face slowly walking past looking in. His eyes immediately met the girl's own. Her blue eyes me grey. The girl came to halt.

'Rose Weasley.'

The door opened.

"How can I help you?" Scorpius asked. In the corner Felix stirred slightly and then opened his eyes.

"Scorpius Malfoy right?" the girl asked, her eyes never leaving his.

"Rose Weasley right?" Scorpius replied back mimicking the same tone. This was met with a an ugly scowl on the girl's face. Scorpius watched as her hand went to her pocket.

"Hello, I don't think we've met. I'm Felix Colclough, what's your name?" Felix asked standing up.

"I believe you just heard." she replied waspishly.

"Don't be like that now." he replied, slipping a grin onto his face. "I'm just wondering why you seem to dislike a boy who you've never spoken to."

"Don't you know who he is?" the girl asked incredulously.

"Scorpius Malfoy, 11, first wizard to talk to me since I entered this strange world." Felix replied. "And so far a pretty good friend too."

"You're a muggleborn?" she then asked. Felix nodded. "You really shouldn't be around the likes of him then."

"And why is that?" Scorpius asked a deep frown making its way onto his face.

"You know why." she repied.

"No, I don't think I do. Please, spell it out for me." Scorpius replied now glaring.

"Don't play stupid with me Malfoy. Your family is known for its disdain of muggleborns." Rose replied.

"What do you know about my family?" he growled. "You've never so much as spoken one word to any of them."

"Wait is this about the death eater thing?" Andy asked.

"So you know then?" Rose asked.

"Know what? Apart from Scorpius here, we're all muggleborns." Kat replied.

"Well then let me tell you about death eaters." Rose said airily.

"Rose." Scorpius said a hint of pleading making its way into his voice. 'Father would kill me if he knew I was pleading with a Weasley.' Scorpius thought. "It was a long time ago. We're not like that anymore."

"Wait I don't understand what this is all about." Andy stated confused.

"It's simple." Felix said with a glare on his face. "Rose here has decided that she's going to hate Scorpius simply because he was born. Yes without even taking the time to know him."

"It's... it's... not like that" Rose stuttered.

"Oh it's exactly like that." Felix replied taking a step forward. "Leave him alone. He's done nothing to you."

"But he's a Malfoy!" she stressed. "Don't you know what his family did?"

"Yes but what did Scorpius do? He didn't do shit. So please take your pretentious self and fuck off." Felix replied.

"You don't even know who I am." She replied.

"That's a lie." Scorpius said stepping in. "I didn't know you before, despite how many tabloids have published things about you and your family. I didn't even know you on the platform when your family stared us down and my dad requested that I try and best you in exams. But I know who you are now. You're little judgemental princess who thinks that she knows everything because she read a few history books. So, Rose, please step out and don't return because frankly, I have much better things to do with my time than argue with a girl who is still stuck in a past that she wasn't even around for." he finished.

"You know what?" Rose said her voice thick as her eyes began to water very slightly. "I may be all of that, but you, Malfoy, are a stuck up arrogant ponce!" before turning around and exiting the compartment, slamming the door.

"Damn, you were cold there." Felix commented with a grin.

"Well I have no time for people like her." Scorpius replied coldly. 'I'll show them, every last one of them just what it really means to be a Malfoy.'

* * *

><p>Al had been waiting outside the compartment that Rose had stepped into. At first he had been calm. And then he got a little worried, Rose had definitely been taking her time. And then he heard Rose raise her voice and then she stepped back out.<p>

Even without the years that Al and Rose had spent growing up together he knew that something was wrong. Rose's eyes had a wet sheen to them and her face was more red than usual.

"What's wrong?" Al asked.

"Nothing." Rose replied causing Al to roll his eyes.

"Yup, nothing is wrong, you just have tears in your eyes for no reason." he replied.

"You know, sarcasm is meant to be my thing right?" she replied.

"Well, I've almost spent twelve years of my life listening to your sarcastic comebacks, I was bound to pick up a few along the way. So come on, what's up Rosie-Posie?" then he frowned. "What did Malfoy do?"

"Nothing. He's just a bastard." Rose replied waspishly. Al frowned again.

"He say something about our family?" Al asked, remembering how his Uncle Ron had often said that Draco Malfoy spent most of his time insulting Weasleys.

"I don't want to talk about it, okay." his cousin spat before walking in the opposite direction of where they had come from.

"Rose, where are you going?" Al asked. 'That girl and her dramatics.' he thought to himself.

"Away from overly nosey family members." she replied without glancing back.

Al shrugged. He was more than used to his cousin storming off. So instead he set out to go and find out precisely what had happened between Rose and Scorpius.

He opened the door to see three boys and a girl staring back at him.

"Hi." Al greeted cheerily.

"Hey." a boy with spikey brunette hair greeted back. "So who are you?"

"Al." Al replied, reluctant to give his second name. Whilst his brother was more than happy to let everyone and their dog know that he was a Potter, Al was slightly more reserved about it. With his second name came unnecessary attention and adoration that had nothing to do with him. 'If I'm going to be famous, it should be for things that I have done.' he had resolved time and again.

"Hey Al, that's Scorpius, Kat, Felix and I'm Andy." Andy stated motioning to everyone who was inside the compartment.

"You a first year then?" the dark skin girl asked.

"Yup." Al replied.

"Hey, wait. Did you see that girl who just left our compartment?" Felix asked.

"Yeah. She seemed really upset." Al replied, taking a seat opposite Scorpius so that he could watch the boy more carefully. Scorpius however at a glance seemed to have no opinion on the matter. 'It's like his face is etched in stone.' Al thought.

"She shouldn't be really." Kat said conversationally. "She was the one who tried to pick a fight with Scorpius for no reason."

"Yeah. I mean she had never even met him before and then she just came in and started insulting him and his family. Totally out of order." Andy continued.

"Anyway she won't try that again. Scorpius well and truly finished her verbally." Kat replied grinning. "That tongue of yours is sharp."

"Why, what did he say to her?" Al asked honestly curious.

"Doesn't matter." Scorpius replied his voice monotoned, his eyes fixed on Al's. "Just tell your cousin to stay away from me next time you see her."

"Wait she's your cousin?" Felix exclaimed. "So that's why you came in here." he then stated with a frown. "So lemme guess, you have some vendetta against Scorpius too?"

"No, not at all." Al replied. "Honestly, how can I. Until today I didn't know who he was past seeing a few pictures in the paper."

"Oh." Felix replied. "Sorry then for jumping down your throat."

"Honestly I would have done the same too. And I apologise for Rosie, she just has a habit of saying what is on her mind no matter how ridiculous it is." Al said.

"Doesn't excuse what's on her mind." Scorpius muttered quietly. Al however looking to make amends ignored what Scorpius muttered.

"So which houses you guys want to go into?" Al asked.

"Houses?" Kat questioned with a confused look on her face.

"You know Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin." Al replied.

"Oh, my last school had houses. I don't know anything about these ones though." Felix chimed in.

'Wait a second. None of them seem to know about Hogwarts houses. And then on top of that they didn't recognise me unlike most kids I've met.'

"Wait, are you all muggleborns?" Al asked. 'It would explain why they are comfortable to be talking to Scorpius as well.

"Yup." Felix replied. "Well all of us apart from Scorpius."

"So anyway what is so important about these houses then?" Andy asked.

"Well your house is where you live I'm guessing." Felix said. "But the fact that you are asking which ones we want to go into tell me that they aren't all that similar then. So whats the difference?"

"Ah, well basically your house gets chosen for you, based on your personality." Al stated.

"What? How can they do that?" Andy asked.

"They have a hat." Scorpius replied.

"A hat?" Kat asked with a sceptical look on her face. "They check your personality, with a hat?"

"Yes." Scorpius and Al replied at the same time.

"So what types of personalities do the houses look for then?" Felix asked.

"The brainy go to Ravenclaw, the brave to Gryffindor, the ambitious to Slytherin and the rest to Hufflepuff. Though there is a lot more to it than that." Scorpius explained.

"Well tell us then, we've probably still got another 4 hours to go on this train ride anyway." Kat said impatiently.

"You want to do it or should I?" Scorpius asked Al. "I'm thinking of telling them the story of the four founders."

"Be my guest." Al replied lazily.

"Okay so once upon a time over a thousand years ago, 2 witches and 2 wizards came together to form a school to teach young witches and wizards. They were Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin. Now three of them were pretty picky about whom they wanted to teach. Godric Gryffindor was all like: Gimme the most brave, daring and chivalrous students. Rowena wanted all the nerds and the witty ones. Salazar wanted the ambitious and the cunning. Helga was just like I'll teach everyone though she preferred those who were kind, loyal and hardworking. And basically there is a hat that puts you into one of those houses based on which of founders would have preferred to teach you." Scorpius explained.

"Wait how does a hat do this?" Felix asked.

"It's magic." Al replied.

"Oh. Well we're all still pretty new to this magic thing you know." Kat confessed.

"Don't worry, I am too. I've not even tried any spells yet. My cousin Rose has though." Al said with an encouraging tone. However the rest of the carriage seemed to lose their smiles the moment Rose was mentioned. 'Crap really shouldn't be talking about her here.' Al noted.

"So which house is the best?" Andy asked.

"There isn't one." Scorpius replied.

"Which house do you want to go to then?" Felix then asked.

"Slytherin I guess. My family has been in there for centuries." said with a degree of meekness that was rarely shown by him. "I wouldn't mind Ravenclaw though."

"Well my family is all in Gryffindor so that's where I would like to go." Al replied.

"Really, just how many of your family are in the school at the moment then?" Felix asked.

"Well there is Victorie, James, Fred, Dominique and Lucy who are all in Gryffindor. And then Rose, Molly and I are joining this year."

"Geez. So many. I'd hate to be in the same house if that was the case." Felix then said with a shake of his head.

"Why?" Al asked indignantly. "What's wrong with being with your family?"

"They you just become known as one of them. Wouldn't you rather stand out on your own. I know I would." Felix explained.

'He does have a point.' Al reasoned. 'It's bad enough just being known as Harry Potter's look-a-like son.'

"Well, I like the sound of Hufflepuff personally. I want to go there." Kat said decidedly.

"You'll probably end up there then. My dad said that if you want to the sorting hat would let you choose where you want to go." Al replied.

"Why would you go against what the hat says though?" Scorpius asked with a frown. "Surely a hat that has been placing pupils over a millennia now knows more about how to sort than an eleven year old."

"Well that's just what my dad said." Al replied with his hands held out in a surrender gesture.

"Wait, where did the hat want to place your dad?" Felix asked he then looked over to Scorpius who appeared to be studying the wall very closely. "Actually no need to tell me. I can guess. What's so bad about Slytherin then?"

"Nothing." Al replied. 'Well I can't really say anything bad about it when I bet these two are going to end up there.'

"So why would you want to avoid it then?" Andy asked with furrowed brow.

"I just would want to be placed with my family." Al lied 'It's not that, I just don't think I'd fit in with a house that was responsible for Voldemort.' "Anyway It was nice to meet you all. I'm off to go find Rose." Albus stated as he stood up.

"You too." Felix said as Al exited the compartment. Felix then turned to Scorpius with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "Is it just me or his whole family wankers?"

Scorpius let out a snort. "You know with statements like that my dad might try and adopt you."

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Rose had been sat in a carriage alone reading Hogwarts, A History for a good 3 hours now. Alone. Only one thought was circulating her mind.

'Scorpius Malfoy and his cohorts are all fucking wankers.' she thought as she mindlessly read the history book. The door then opened to reveal her cousin and best friend looking at her.

"There you are Rosie. Been looking all over this train for you." Al said brightly. "We are just about to arrive you know."

"Good, this ride has taken far too long." Rose growled.

"Yeah it's been pretty long." Al agreed. "But what I really want to know is why are you reading on your own? Didn't you want to meet any other first years?"

"No, I'm done with that for now." Rose replied, a scowl making its way onto her face.

"This about what happened in Scorpius' carriage? Because I spoke to them too and they seemed alright to be honest." Al replied gently.

"Alright? They don't even know me and they told me to leave." Rose replied indignantly. 'Who started insulting them first?' her conscience fired back at her.

Al frowned at this.

"But Rose, you weren't exactly nice to them were you?" Al replied.

"How do you know?" Rose replied. "You weren't even there."

"I went in afterwards to find out what happened." Al stated. As he finished his sentence there was a whistle that was let off as the train began to slow.

"You're always so nosey." Rose replied with a sigh. "Still you have to agree, he's a prat. I mean you talked to him yourself."

"I don't know Rose. I mean sure, he seemed a bit snobby. But really I just got the idea that he didn't like people talking about his family." Al replied delicately.

"Well of course not. His family is full of death eaters." Rose replied with a snort. "I bet he already knows dark magic."

"Why don't we talk about something else." Al replied with a frown. He loved his cousin dearly but she had inherited a very stubborn attitude to everything Slytherin thanks to her father.

"Okay. So you planning to try out for quidditch this year?" Rose asked.

"I don't know. James said that the current seeker for Gryffindor is really good." Al replied.

"If you end up in Gryffindor." Rose said teasingly.

"I will." Al said indignantly. 'At least I hope so.' he thought. " Though, I could see you ending up in Ravenclaw though, my fair cousin."

"I won't." Rose replied with a degree of certainty.

"You will. And then Uncle Ron will disown you." Al replied. "And then you'll be the first Weasley to be in another house."

"Whatever snake." Rose replied with a scowl. 'It can't happen. It won't happen.' Rose mentally pleaded to nobody in-particular. She knew how much Gryffindor meant to her father.

The train lurched to a halt and gave another whistle.

"Come on let's get off." Al said enthusiastically opening the door. Rose stood up and followed.

"Rose, Al, there you are!" a voice exclaimed from behind as they got off.

"Why always me." Rose muttered under the bottom of her breath as she heard the dual set of footsteps headed in her direction.

"Rose, be nice." Al admonished. "You don't want your mum to ground you or something."

Rose sighed and turned around.

"Hey Lysander, Lorcan." Al greeted cheerfully. Rose rolled her eyes.

'He's just way too nice to these blithering imbeciles.' Rose thought. "Hello." was all Rose uttered as she began to look for any possible escape route away from the blonde twins.

"Hey you two. Look at what our mum gave us!" Lorcan exclaimed as Rose continued to look for an escape route. However instead she noticed three boys and a girl getting out of a carriage, she instantly scowled at the group. And as if one of the boys was psychic he turned to face her back, his steely grey eyes meeting her own with a matching scowl.

For a few seconds it was like all else ceased to exist. All that featured in Rose's reality was those grey eyes and the person to which they belonged to.

"All first years to me!" a booming voice called out. It caused Rose to snap out of the glaring contest that she had entered and to look towards the source.

"Hey look, it's Hagrid." Al said brightly before bouncing off away from the Scamander twins. Rose followed quickly, thanking Merlin himself for the fact that they happened to be born a year before herself.

"Hello Hagrid." Rose greeted the 9ft aged man with a bright grin on her face.

"Hello Rosie, finally old enough for Hogwarts I see. And you too as well Albus." he said looking down at the two of them before addressing the group of first years as a whole.

"Now you lot all follow me! When we get to the boats it's only four to a boat, yer hear me?" he called out. This was met with plenty of nods and affirmations.

* * *

><p>"I saw you glaring at her you know." Felix stated conversationally as he hopped into a wooden boat. "I can see she's going to be a problem already."<p>

"Got that right. I never did anything to her either." Scorpius replied stepping into the boat.

"Anything to who?" Andy asked.

"Rose, nitwit." Kat replied. "I swear, she's just like this girl that used to be in my class that picked a fight with everyone. Just ignore her Scorpius."

"Easier said than done when she has hair that looks like its been set on fire in the sun." Scorpius replied earning laughs from the rest of the boat.

"Hey look!" Andy called out pointing to the left. Silence permeated the boat and jaws dropped as the four looked upon Hogwarts for the first time.

"It's huge!" Felix exclaimed. The four of them watched as the castle drew closer in the twilight sky bathed in moonlight, giving it what looked like a rather ethereal feel.

"Hey, what's that?" Kat asked pointing towards a wooden structure that was a good distance away from the castle.

"That, would be my second home." Scorpius said with a grin. "The quidditch pitch."

"Only if the library is his first." Felix replied causing everyone else to break out into sniggers.

The rest of the short journey was spent in silence as the four continued to look at the castle which grew closer and closer. Eventually they arrived at an alcove that went underneath the castle where there was a rugged looking man in robes and a red and gold tie waiting for them.

The group of kids exited the boat and the middle aged man watched them in silence as they chattered amongst themselves. When they had finally all stepped onto the dock he turned to address them.

"Hello, I'm Professor Longbottom, Deputy Headmaster here at Hogwarts and Head of Gryffindor. Now in a minute you will all follow me into Great Hall where you shall be called forward to be sorted into your houses. Your houses dictate who you will live with for the duration of Hogwarts. You will share classes with them. Commendable behaviour will be rewarded with points for your house, unacceptable behaviour will lead to points being docked. Now if you will follow me, the sorting ceremony should be beginning." Professor Longbottom finished. He turned around and began walking.

"How the hell are we going to remember how to get anywhere around here?" Felix moaned as they began walking from corridor to corridor.

"Yeah it's huge!" Kat replied. Scorpius nodded whilst walking, looking around and trying to absorb as much information as possible.

Eventually they arrived at a door where they were stopped again.

"Right this is the side entrance to the Great Hall." Professor Longbottom stated. "When you enter you will all wait at the entrance till your name is called. At which point you will sit on the stool and The Sorting Hat will be placed upon your head to decide which house you will be put in."

As they entered the room there were gasps. All the first years looked up to the ceiling which had been replaced by the night sky with stars. Whilst levitating in the air were large candles that lit up the entire room.

"How is that possible?" Felix muttered.

"It's charmed to look like the sky outside." Scorpius replied. "I read it in Hogwarts, A History."

They then looked down to see a large group of students divided onto four tables watching them. In front was a stool on which a hat had been placed.

The hat began to jostle and move and then it began to speak.

_A thousand years or more ago when I was newly sewn,_  
><em> there lived four wizards of renown,<em>  
><em> whose names are still well known:<em>  
><em> bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,<em>  
><em> fair Ravenclaw, from glen,<em>  
><em> sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,<em>  
><em> shrewd Slytherin, from fen.<em>  
><em> They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,<em>  
><em> they hatched a daring plan to educate young sorcerers thus Hogwarts School began.<em>  
><em> Now each of these four founders formed their own house, for each did value different virtues in the ones they had to teach.<em>  
><em> By Gryffindor, the bravest were Prized far beyond the rest;<em>  
><em> For Ravenclaw, the cleverest would always be the best;<em>  
><em> For Hufflepuff, hard workers were Most worthy of admission;<em>  
><em> And power-hungry Slytherin loved those of great ambition.<em>  
><em> While still alive they did divide Their favorites from the throng,<em>  
><em> Yet how to pick the worthy ones When they were dead and gone?<em>

"When I call your name, come forward please." The deputy master then called out whilst he gazed at a piece of parchment.

"Harrieta Atterson!" he called out. A dainty looking girl walked up meekly to the stool and sat down. The Sorting hat was placed on top of her head.

"1 galleon says that this one is in Hufflepuff." Felix whispered to Scorpius quickly.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the suddenly cried out. A table to the right suddenly burst into a round of applause and the girl was beckoned over to go and join them.

"How did you know?" Scorpius asked.

"Call it intuition." Felix replied causing Scorpius to have to hide a snort behind his robes.

"Septimus Avery!" a young boy walked out calmly and gazed upon the crowd. The sat on his head for five seconds before declaring its answer.

"SLYTHERIN!" the table on the right most then burst into sporadic applause with some people clapping and others not.

'That's a little weird.' Scorpius noted.

"Alexus Bobbin!"

"This one is a Ravenclaw, just look at those glasses." Felix said, leading to another snort from Scorpius.

"RAVENCLAW."

"Merlin's beard you're good at this." Scorpius whispered back.

"Mattheus Bobbin!" A boy who looked identical to the first without glasses then walked out.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat decreed.

"Alicia Bullstrode!"

"SLYTHERIN!"

"Felix Colclough!" Scorpius watched as Felix stepped over to the stool and sat down. The Sorting Hat touched his head by less than a thread before it exclaimed its answer.

"SLYTHERIN."

'Well no surprise there.' Scorpius thought as much of the Slytherin table applauded. Felix walked over the table, took a seat beside Alicia and greeted the girl with a handshake. 'No surprise at all.'

"Andrew Carrol." Scorpius then watched as Andy, one of the friends he had made on his journey walked up to the hat.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Scorpius zoned out as the sorting continued due to nobody of importance that he knew being mentioned. Then suddenly another name caught his interest.

"Elliot Flint!" It was the boy that Scorpius had seen being called to answer questions from the ministry before him. There was a long tense pause.

"RAVENCLAW." the hat cried. There was a look of shellshock on the boy's face as he made his way slowly Ravenclaw table.

"Katrina Frenton!" was the next name that was called out. Scorpius stood and watched as his final friend from the journey made her way to the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

'Great. I guess she's never going to speak to me again.' Scorpius thought sadly.

He then stood and watched as the surnames drew closer and closer to the letter M, his heart beginning to beat faster.

"Scorpius Malfoy!" this was followed by a set of hushed whispers around the hall.

'Don't show anything.' Scorpius told himself as he slipped on the emotionless mask that his father had become a master at using.

Scorpius stood up and walked over to the stool, remembering to keep his head high, without slouching as he felt all eyes focus open himself. He then took a seat and waited for the hat to be placed upon his head as he looked out into the sea of people (most of whom seemed to be frowning, if not glaring at him).

"Hmmmm. Another Malfoy. Where to put you then?" Scorpius heard the hat say.

'I didn't even realise it was a question with Malfoys.' Scorpius thought.

"Oh it's always a question with everyone." the hat replied.

"What you can read thoughts? No book said that!" Scorpius exclaimed.

"Well as long as I'm on your head I can. You're an interesting case Malfoy. An inquenchale first for knowledge. Perhaps I should put you into-"

"No." Scorpis cut off, knowing where the hat was going.

"Well, I was just about to say, that it is not this feature that defines you. No, you'd do well in Ravenclaw and perhaps it would help you initially with your goal of changing the name of Malfoy. However I feel that with such strong ambition there is only one place I can really send you."

A feeling of cool relief spread through Scorpius at this declaration.

"So for you, it's going to be SLYTHERIN!"

Where there had been clapping for everyone else, this time there was only murmuring and whispering. The hall was silent aside from this.

Ignoring the stares and muttering, Scorpius walked forward to the table and sat by Felix who was grinning widely.

"Ignore, them, they'll love you soon enough." Felix whispered brightly.

'They will.' Scorpius vowed internally.

"So Alicia, you know Scorpius?"

* * *

><p>"See I told you that Malfoy boy was no good." Rose whispered to Al and Molly. "He got put into Slytherin."<p>

"How come it took so long to sort him?" Molly asked quietly. "It was longer than we had to wait for anyone else."

"Obviously he was pleading with the hat to put him elsewhere." Rose said decidedly.

"Albus Potter!"

"Good luck Al." Molly whispered as Al walked over nervously to the stool.

He took a seat and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"Hmmm, what have we here?" the hat murmured. "Albus Potter."

"Are you going to put me in Slytherin?" Al asked shakily.

"Slytherin? You'd fit in there well, but no. You are not best cut out for Slytherin."

"So Gryffindor then?" Al asked.

"No, I'm afraid Gryffindor doesn't really suit you best either. You're certainly chivalrous, but it certainly is not your definig trait. No with a mind like yours, questioning and curious the house that you should be place in is RAVENCLAW!"

Al felt his heart drop out. And then Ravenclaw table erupted into cheers.

"We've got Potter!" they began to chant. Al smiled shyly and made his way over to the table where one of the Ravenclaw prefects was motioning him over brightly.

'Maybe this won't be so bad.' he thought, deliberately avoiding looking over at the Gryffindor table where he was sure he would be met with disappointed looks.

* * *

><p>"Ravenclaw?" Rose violently whispered to Molly shaking her head. "How can he end up in Ravenclaw?"<p>

"I don't know." Molly replied.

"He's a Potter and a Weasley, we only go into Gryffindor! He's meant to be in Gryffindor with me!" she stated again.

Rose couldn't believe it. Her cousin had gone and been the first Potter or Weasley to get sorted into another house.

"Rose, it's okay." Molly said gently.

"No it's not. He's meant to be with me." Rose replied.

"Molly Weasley!"

"It will be fine." Molly said as she walked up to the stool. The hat landed on her head and a second later.

"GRYFFINDOR!" it declared. Thunderous applause Molly went over to go sit with the rest of her cousins.

"Rose Weasley!" Uncle Neville called out. Rose walked past him and sat on the stool.

"Another Weasley? Just how many of you will I have to sort in the next few years?" the hat said.

"Plenty." Rose replied snidely. "So why haven't you stuck me in Gryffindor yet?" Rose demanded.

"Gryffindor? I was thinking that you would be a perfect fit for Slytherin actually."

"What?" Rose protested nearly freezing her in place. "You can't put me in Slytherin, you just can't!"

"But that's where you would grow best." the hat replied.

"No, put me in Gryffindor." she replied obstinately.

"How about Ravenclaw?" it offered. "You would do well there too, you have a very sharp mind. But your ambition comes to the forefront, not unlike that Malfoy boy."

"Listen, I don't care what you think. Put me in Gryffindor. Uncle Harry said you can choose where you want to go and I want to go to Gryffindor! I have to go to Gryffindor!" Rose said stubbornly.

"Are you sure? I feel that you may come to regret this decision, soon enough."

"Yes."

"Fine then, I fear that you and I are making a mistake here but off you go to _Gryffindor_." the hat sighed, the word Gryffindor being said just loud enough that the hall could hear it.

The Gryffindor table erupted with cheers and applause.

"Over here Rosie Posie!" James yelled, patting a seat next to him.

Rose grinned and made her way over to the table.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you liked it. We'll be jumping ahead to year 2 and 3 next chapter. Really I just want to hurry us along to year 6 where the meat of the story begins. And whilst I'm too lazy to copy pasta all 57 people I have for AlScor/Rose's year, just know that I know them. But if you ask nicely I'll give you a list. Anyway please READ AND REVIEW. Reviews will be the BEST CHRISTMAS PRESENT to me that you can give. It will warm my body, mind and soul if you do. I welcome flames too, (I enjoy them and need them to write better). So if you don't like anything please SAY SO! So go on, press that button!**


	3. Year 2: Confrontations

**A bit short I know. Don't kill me.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Year 2 - Confrontations<strong>

"Rose, get up." Molly called out to her cousin.

"No." Rose muttered covering her eyes.

"We're going to miss breakfast!" Molly complained. 'Why does she do this every single day?'

"I don't care." Rose complained. "Let me sleep!"

Molly sighed and walked up to the bed with her wand out.

"Molly Bianca Weasley. If you flick that wand at me, I will tell your dad that you've been kissing fourth years." Rose threatened without opening her eyes.

"I've never even kissed a boy." Molly replied.

"Yeah, but who is your dad going to believe? Molly Weasley, rebellious preteen, or Straight-O student Rose Weasley? Now let me sleep!" Rose said.

Molly shook her head.

"Fine then. Sleep, get into trouble. I was only trying to help you." Molly spat as she stormed out.

"Crap." Rose moaned out loud. She hadn't meant to piss off Molly. She just wasn't a morning person. And being woken up in the morning had a habit of bringing out of bringing out the absolute worst in her. 'I really shouldn't be attacking one of the only friends I have.' she resolved.

Rose couldn't fully understand why, but from the moment that Rose had entered Gryffindor, she had found it difficult to get on with her roommates. Kat Frenton never spoke to her unless it was necessary. This was an approach that she had taken from the moment she had met Rose. Diane 'D' Plunkett, Harrieta King and Polly MacDougal had formed their own little clique of giggly girls, which Rose willingly avoided. And that just left Molly. Rose and Molly had never been overly, not that they disliked each other. But from the moment Molly had entered Hogwarts with Rose it was like she had undergone a personality change. Gone was the shy little girl and instead had come a confident girl who wasn't afraid to break a few rules to have some fun. And they didn't see eye to eye on anything.

"Rose, GET OUT OF BED!" Molly yelled one last time, this time she was dressed in her robes.

"Fine." Rose said rolling out of bed.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"You're not normal, you know." Felix stated with a yawn.

"How so?" Scorpius replied without even glancing up from his desk as he continued to look over his transfiguration essay.

"It's like 7 o'clock in the morning and you're casually up, writing an essay that isn't due in for another week." Felix replied. "That is definitely abnormal behaviour."

"Oi, you two, shut the fuck up!" Elliot Flint called out from his bed.

'Great, I'm sure he just woke everyone else with that shout.' Scorpius thought, a frown adorning his face.

"Ughhh, it's too early for this crap!" moaned Tyson Parkinson parting the black hair that was covering his eyes.

"The next person that opens their mouth gets a hex!" then called out the moody Danny Ross.

"Come on then, hex me." Ryan Tremlett called out as he stood up, wand in hand.

"Lumos Solaris." Scorpius stated brandishing his wand with closed eyes. The room suddenly became blindingly light.

"Argghhh!"

"What the fuck!"

"Waaaah!"

"Why the hell did you do that?" Felix growled.

"I wonder why?" Scorpius replied before continuing to write in his parchment.

"Someone take that wand away from that workaholic." Tyson called out as he rolled out of bed.

"You wouldn't be complaining if you listened better in charms class." Scorpius drawled.

"Whatever. So any of you going to try out for the quidditch team today?" Ryan asked.

"See that glint in Scorpius' eye?" Felix said with a grin. "I think that means that he intends to."

Scorpius nodded.

"So what position we aiming for then?" Danny asked.

"Well, you lot have all seen how he flies in flying lessons, so have a guess." Felix said.

"Seeker." Danny, Ryan, Tyson and Elliot all stated at the same time.

Scorpius grinned. He'd been in Hogwarts a whole year, and outside his dormitory, he could count his friends on one hand. But inside, the boys that he had shared a room with for over a year had all come to accept him and he could call them friends, despite it taking some longer than others to accept him.

"Well, seeing as Slytherin needs a new seeker anyway I think he stands more than a decent chance." Tyson said.

"Well who else will be trying out?" Danny asked.

"Probably Petr Karpovski. He tried out last year remember." Elliot Flint

Scorpius did remember watching him. "He'll be no problem." Scorpius said decidedly. "Anyway let's go down to breakfast already."

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"Hey Rosie." Al greeted as his cousin sat down heavily on the Ravenclaw table. "What brings you over to the blue corner?"

"I'm going to murder Molly." Rose replied.

"Why? She try and get you to wake up on time?" Al replied. Rose just flushed at this. "You know this would be less of a problem if you chilled out on the late night studying right, Rose?"

"But I have to study then, there is no other time when I can." Rose whined.

"Study what? Your grades are better than everyone in my house." Al replied.

"Well they aren't any better than that pure-blooded bastard." Rose retorted.

'The venom she can summon when she speaks about Malfoy is impressive.' Al thought. "But why do they need to be better than his?" Al asked. It wasn't the first time he'd asked, not the second, it wasn't even the fifteenth. But every single time Rose had failed to give a real answer.

"He's an arrogant snob who think's he's better than everyone just because of his blood." she replied. Al rolled his eyes at this.

When Scorpius had started in first year, at first the only people who would speak to him were muggleborns who had had no idea of the Malfoy reputation. The three other kids that Al had found him sitting with on the train had become fast friends, and Scorpius was never seen without Felix (unless he was in the library). It had turned out that Scorpius was impressively bright and also a hard worker. His intellect and work ethic only compared to that of Rose. Naturally that combined with Rose being told to beat the boy at every test had lead to a bitter rivalry between the two.

"You know Rose. If he is so focused on blood purity, you'll have to explain to me why all his closest friends are muggleborns." Al stated.

"I don't know. Maybe he just wants to be reminded on a constant basis of how he is superior." Rose stated, obviously not believing what was coming out of her mouth any more than Al did.

"Sure." Al replied.

"It's true." Rose stated indignantly.

"Mhmm. Anyway don't you guys have quidditch trials today?" Al asked.

"Yup." Rose replied smiling brightly.

"And I take it by that smile you plan on trying out?" he then continued.

"Yup."

"As a beater?" Al continued. There were enough Weasleys that whenever the family was gathered they could make almost three teams out of those who actually played quidditch. Right from age nine Rose had demonstrated a decent proficiency at swinging bats at bludgers when playing against other Weasleys.

"No, actually I thought I would go for keeper." Rose replied. Al frowned slightly at this in confusion.

"Why?"

"Oh I just felt like a change." Rose replied. Al gave her another weird look before he took another bite from his croissant. Rose reached out for a plate of her own, and began wolfing down the food.

"You know that you eat like a starved hyena right?" Al said disgustedly.

"Ys bt de fooph tassthuhs ama-ing!" Rose replied before swallowing. "Plus Dad says that all of it goes towards making me taller."

"Like you need to be any taller." Al scoffed. "You're taller than most third year boys, forget second years."

"Yes but it would be nice to have the option to look down on more people you know. It's fun." Rose said airily.

"You know sometimes I think that the sorting hat was bonkers when it put you in Gryffindor." Al said with wonder.

"What do you mean by that?" Rose asked her voice suddenly serious and slightly aggressive. "I'm meant to be in Gryffindor. I'm the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley for Merlin's sake." she justified.

"And I'm the son of Harry and Ginny Potter, but I'm a Ravenclaw."

"What house would you put me in then?" she asked her eyes full of fire as she gazed at Al.

"Honestly?" Al stated. He was sure his cousin wouldn't want to here what he thought.

"Honestly." Rose nodded.

"Slytherin." Al whispered. He almost wanted to close his eyes as he knew that Rose was about to explode.

Rose looked at him, her eyes wide open.

'Here we go. Face going red. Eyes bulging. Oh look, there is that vein.' Al observed casually. It was like watching a lioness before it pounced. He was powerless to move from what he knew was going to be a dangerous explosion.

"Well I guess we're lucky that you aren't responsible for sorting then aren't we!" Rose responded. "After all, you have to be the most obtuse Ravenclaw in existence to think that I belong in a house full of inbred fuckwits and dark wizards!" she finished off her voice reaching the crescendo.

'Cue hex and then storm out.' AL then thought dryly. And as if Rose was capable of mind reading she stood up, wand out.

"And at least I'm not a disgrace to my family for being the only one sorted elsewhere." she finished snidely before flicking her wand at Al's pumpkin juice which suddenly made its way onto Al's face as Rose stormed off.

"I don't know how you put up with her, Susan MacMillan stated as she waved her wand over Al. "Scrougify." she said, and Al felt his robes instantly dry.

"She's my cousin." Al replied. "She's just a little hot tempered."

"You have the patience of a saint honestly." Susan replied with a shake of her head causing her long blonde hair to fall everywhere.

"And you need to cut your hair." Al teased lightly.

"Shush. Want me to hex you too?" she replied back lightly.

"Nah, I think I've had enough hexes and jinxes for one day, don't you?" Al replied grinning.

"I guess. Anyway we should really be off to herbology now." Susan replied. "Everyone else has gone already."

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Defence Against the Dark Arts. It was by far Scorpius' favourite lesson. Jinxes, hexes and curses came easily to him. Often he only had to try a spell three or four times before he had it mastered.

"So today, we shall be looking at casting disarming charms." Professor Montgomery, the head of the Ravenclaw house stated. "So can anybody please tell me the spell used to disarm someone of their wand is?"

Naturally as it had been for the last one year the first hand in the air was that of Rose Weasley. Classes had a set pattern. And any class that involved Rose meant that she had to be the first to raise her hand. She had to be the first to answer a question.

"It's rather pathetic the way she jumps around in her seat begging for a chance to demonstrate that she knows something that every child knows now." Scorpius whispered to Felix who was sat beside him.

"Mhmm." Felix replied with an eye-roll. "You just don't like her because she can give you a run for your money in classes."

"Is there anyone else?" the professor asked when nobody but Rose had raised her hand. When nobody else raised their hand the Professor then turned to address Rose. "Rose?"

"Expelliarmus." Rose supplied.

"Good. 10 points to Gryffindor." the Professor praised. However Scorpius noted that her face fell regardless.

"He would give points to Weasley even if she insulted him." Scorpius whispered to his friend which was followed by a discreet snicker from both boys.

"Would you care to tell me what is so amusing Mr Malfoy?" the Professor asked, glaring at Scorpius.

'Same old Montgomery, still has it out for me.' Scorpius thought fondly. It had turned out that Professor Montgomery had been the other adult who had been present at the ministry test with Hermione Granger. From the moment Scorpius had stepped into his class it was obvious that the teacher bore a huge grudge against Scorpius.

"Oh I was just saying that Rose must not know the wand movements required to perform the spell otherwise she would have offered to tell the rest of the class." Scorpius drawled leading to the class laughing.

"And I suppose you can demonstrate how to perform this spell perfectly?" he replied.

"Well I've never tried it before, but I would be happy to try." Scorpius replied meeting the teacher's glare.

"Well, in that case, let me not stop you. Why don't you try disarming Ms. Weasley?" he said with a grin which Scorpius matched.

"It would be my pleasure." Scorpius drawled.

Suddenly everyone had their full attention on the class. Seats scraped as people sat up. Whilst Rose and Scorpius were known for the occasional verbal spat (almost always started by Rose) they had never had a duel.

Scorpius stood and walked up to the front.

"I assume she is allowed to attempt to disarm me too sir?" Scorpius asked. 'Might as well make a real duel of this. Gives me a bit of a chance to show off.

"Yes, but you two are only allowed to use the disarming charm. Nothing else." Professor stated sternly.

"Well then. Weasley, stand up so we can help with this class demonstration. After all, I'm sure that you of all people would love a chance to demonstrate just how good you are at your Uncle's favourite spell." Scorpius said, unable to resist throwing a jab at the Weasley girl.

Rose stood up without a word, her face red and her blue eyes frostily gazing at his. It was almost intimidating, as she happened to be a head and a half taller than Scorpius however the adrenaline that seemed to be driving his heart rate up took that away.

"Take five paces back from each other." the Professor stated. The two of them turned around, took five long steps and turned back around to face each other.

The classroom fell completely silent. It was if everyone had ceased breathing. And then the tunnel vision set in. Everything but the red-faced Weasley blurred out of view.

"On my mark." the Professor stated. "Three... Two... One... Begin!"

"Expelliar-" Rose began.

"Expelliarmus!" Scorpius shouted quicker. A red jet of light shot out of his wand and hit Rose causing her wand to fly out of her hand.

There were cheers abound from where the boys in Slytherin were sitting.

"Nice one Scorpius!" Elliot Flint called out.

"10 points from Slytherin for shouting out!" Professor reprimanded immediately.

'Typical.' Scorpius thought.

"Sir can we try again?" Rose asked, her eyes still glaring at Scorpius.

"Okay." Montgomery agreed with a nod. "Once more so that everyone can see again how it is performed. Three... Two... One... Begin!"

"Expelliarmus!" Rose yelled out before Scorpius had even formed the second syllable of the word. Scorpius wand flew out of his hand.

"Nicely done Ms Weasley. 10 points to Gryffindor."

"What!" Danny Ross cried out. "That's... that's..." he stuttered as he looked for the right word.

"It's what, Mr. Ross? Might want to be careful before you lose your house even more points." This was followed by more snickers.

"What he means to say sir is that you are being completely unfair." Kat stated glaring at the teacher. "Scorpius performed the spell more than adequately first time round and you didn't give him any points for it."

Scorpius shot Kat a genuinely warm smile.

'At least someone is willing to stand up for what is right.' he thought.

"Fortunately, I do not have to give points to whoever you deem worthy. I am well within my rights to assign detention to anyone I believe is being insolent."

"Stick me in detention then. At least I'll know that I've stood up for what is right." She challenged. "Unlike a teacher who decides to take out his prejudices on a boy who hasn't done anything wrong."

"Prejudice?" the teacher scoffed. "What can you possibly know about prejudice? Have you ever had to bury your little sister, her casket closed, because a werewolf, who was under the command of Lucius Malfoy by the way, decided to maul her to death."

'That explains a lot.' Scorpius thought.

"Yes, but what did Scorpius do to your sister sir?" Kat asked obstinately. "Actually, what have any of the Slytherins in this class done to your family?"

The professor was at a loss for words at this. His mouth was left open as he searched for a suitable come back against the 12 year old girl who was arguing with him.

"It doesn't matter. They are all the same. No good wizard has ever come out of Slytherin." he stated finally.

"Sir, might I ask what you think of Merlin then?" Scorpius interjected smoothly making sure to keep his voice neutral. He glanced at Kat and gave her a wide smile.

"What do you mean what do I think? He was the greatest Wizard of all time obviously." the Professor answered back.

"Merlin was in Slytherin though!" Tyson Parkinson called out. The professor's face turned red at this point as his face began to swell like a balloon.

"Right enough of this insolence. 10 points from Gryffindor for talking back to a teacher. And another 20 points from Slytherin for each of you talking back!" he stated.

"You know what. I refuse to be taught by a prejudice asshole like you!" Kat shouted as she shoved her books into her bag. "You're no better than the muggle racists who want me out of this country because of my skin colour!" and then she turned to face the Slytherins who were mostly sat watching the scene in awe. "And if you guys know what is right, you won't stay here and be taught by this excuse for a teacher either!" and with that everyone watched, gobsmacked as the dark-skinned girl stormed out of the classroom.

After she had left Scorpius turned to look over at Felix. Felix simply looked back and nodded. The two of them swept their books into their bag and stood up.

The rest of the class watched in disbelief as the two made their way to the door. When they reached it Felix turned around.

"Well you guys coming or not?" he asked.

"Anyone who leaves class will be placed in detention, for a month." Montgomery announced, glaring at the two boys.

"He can't put a whole class in detention, especially if we tell Professor Blishwick." Felix replied not turning to acknowledge the Professor.

In agreement with Felix, there was a sudden scraping of chairs on the floor, books being packed into bags as the Slytherins in the class all began to pack up.

"Make that two months detention!" the irate Professor yelled to no avail. Within a minute every single Slytherin that had been in the class had left.

"So now what do we do?" Hestia Wilkes asked, a worried look adorning her face as she looked towards Felix and Scorpius.

"We go back to the dungeons." Felix said. "Blishwick will be around for lunch, we can corner him then. If we all complain, they'll have no choice but to look into his questionable teaching."

"Also everyone should write to their parents about him. If we can get our parents to complain, his job will be up for grabs in no time at all." Scorpius suggested. The notions were met with nods of agreement everywhere.

"Any enough seriousness, game of gobstones anyone?" Felix asked.

"I'm not playing for money." Danny protested.

Scorpius began walking off.

"Where you off to?" Elliot asked.

"The -" Scorpius began.

"Library." Danny, Ryan and Felix finished.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"Hey is it true?" Al asked in excitement.

"Is what true?" Rose replied gruffly.

"Is it true that the Slytherin's stormed out of DADA today?" Al replied.

Rose nodded. Whilst it had been the teacher that had been berated by her fellow housemate, many of the points that were brought up could have been applied directly to her. It had left her in a rather contemplative mood.

"Al, am I overly prejudice against Slytherins?" Rose asked. She knew what the answer would be, but that didn't stop her from answering.

"Well, urm... kinda, yeah." Al replied stammering over his words. "Why do you ask though?" he then said, giving her a curious look.

"It's just, I'm not sure what any of the Slytherins that I know have done to deserve the reputation they have." Rose replied honestly.

"Well to be fair, a small amount of the 6th and 7th years have been known to call people bloodtraitors and mudbloods, but really the Slytherins don't seem to be anything like what Uncle Ron claimed they were. I mean look at Malfoy, his three closest friends are all muggleborns." Al said.

"So I've been acting like a massive bitch for no reason then?" Rose stated, looking downcast.

Al said nothing.

"I'm going to apologise." Rose whispered eventually.

"What?" Al replied in shock. In all the years he had known his cousin, apologies were rarely come by. She through herself wholeheartedly into whatever task she set her mind to and if it blew up and caused trouble she was never one to regret her actions.

"I have to." Rose then said.

"What's brought this on? You never apologise for anything." Al enquired.

"I saw how I've been acting today in someone else. And it was disgraceful." she whispered, her eyes looking downwards and her voice full of shame.

"Is that why the Slytherin all stormed out of class?" Al asked. Rose nodded.

"Who was it?"

"Your head of house." Rose replied.

"Recon he'll get fired?"

"He should be."

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Scorpius knocked on the door tentatively.

"Come in." a stern voice called. "Ah Scorpius, what can I do for you?" Blishwick asked, the bald man looking at Scorpius with his piercing grey eyes, and then he noticed all the bodies behind Scorpius. "So would you care to tell me why you have all my first years behind you?"

"Well, sir there was an incident." Scorpius began.

"Incident?" the professor repeated. Scorpius nodded.

"And precisely where did this happen?" Blishwick asked.

"In defence against the dark arts class." Felix supplied as the rest of the Slytherins shuffled in.

"Ah, this must be about that fool Montgomery right?" Blishwick said knowingly.

"We walked out of his class." Danny chimed in.

"He was picking on Scorpius because of his grandad." Aurora Runcorn chimed in. "In fact he's been picking on Scorpius since the beginning of first year."

"And he never gives us points for anything, but he'll give them to any other house." whined Hestia.

"Very well. I shall make sure to mention this in the staff meeting. It certainly isn't the first I've heard of students having issues with Montgomery. But in the mean time please avoid aggravating him, it's really not going to help us in terms of house points. Merlin knows we struggle hard enough to get them of other teachers." the professor said. "Now don't you lot have places to be? Quidditch trials are today aren't they."

There were murmurs of agreement as the fourteen Slytherin first years began to pile out of the room.

"Scorpius if you could stay behind for a minute." The professor asked as an after thought. Scorpius and Felix looked at each other sharing a glance. Felix gave Scorpius a questioning look to which Scorpius just shrugged.

'Nope, I have no clue what this is about.' Scorpius thought as he shrugged in communication to his best friend. So he simply leaned back against the wall and waited for the Professor to disclose exactly why he had been held behind.

"You can wipe that mask off your face, you aren't in trouble." The professor said with a small grin as he looked at Scorpius. Scorpius simply nodded and continued to look at the professor. "Oh, I forgot how that is the natural face of you Malfoy's." he then muttered. "In any case a little bird told me that you're quite the practised hand when it comes to throwing a spell or two."

"Comes easy to me." Scorpius said with no hint of bashfulness.

"As I thought. So I was wondering whether you would be interested in joining the Duelling Club? I think it would be brilliant for your reputation."

"And why would I need to do anything to my reputation?" Scorpius asked the housemaster. 'He's never taken an interest in me before. So why now?' Scorpius wondered.

"Let's not be coy. You know what your surname is, I know it too. I see how you frown whenever someone mentions it in disdain. And naturally as your housemaster I feel that it is my responsibility to nurture such ambitions. So join the club, its mainly 5th, 6th and 7th years at the moment. So if you start taking them down as a second year word will certainly spread."

Scorpius nodded in agreement.

"I'll give it a go sir." he stated. 'It can be just one more place for me to show the world who I am.'

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

"Why'd you bring a beater bat?" Rose asked, as Al and her made their way over to the quidditch pitch.

"Just in case." Al replied.

"Just in case of what?" Rose replied a with a small frown.

"In case you decide to stop this madness, and play the position you've been playing since you were a kid." Al replied gruffly.

"Please, I've watched my Dad play keeper plenty. I can do it. Plus, if I can hit bludgers which are faster and smaller than quaffles then it should be easy." Rose replied.

"Maybe but why are you trying out for keeper in the first place?" Al asked. He knew the answer, he had worked it out over the last year, it was the same reason his cousin had gone and joined the duelling club, the same reason as to why she spent most of her free time in the library when he was almost certain now she'd rather be on the quidditch pitch smashing bludgers away.

"I dunno, I just feel like it." She replied in an ironclad voice. The subject was closed for discussion.

'I don't even know why I bother.' Al thought bitterly as he looked ahead.

"Hey isn't that a Slytherin kit?" Al asked as he pointed in the sky. There were two figured hovering up in brooms in the air.

"What the fuck are they doing here, today is meant to be for Gryffindor tryouts." Rose spat as she began to walk faster. Al frowned his cousin as she stomped forward.

When the two reached the Quidditch pitch they were met with a sight that lead to Rose's temple beginning to pulse.

'Uh-oh.' Al thought. He knew exactly what the pulsing vein meant. "Rose, maybe you made a mistake?" Al asked gently. "Perhaps the Gryffindor trials are tomorrow." Al suggested.

"Unlikely. This is just typical. Slytherins thinking that the world bends to their will." She replied before stomping onto the pitch.

'This is not going to go well.' Al thought with a heavy sigh.

"Oi, this is meant to be a Gryffindor practise!" Rose screamed out to nobody inparticular. However it had its desired effect as suddenly all eyes were on her. One of the eldest boys with shaggy black hair and thick eyebrows.

"Well well boys. Looks like we are in the presence of royalty here." he stated with a grin. It procured laughs from many of the students around.

"I do believe the Gryffindor princess was trying to tell us something Dolohov." another boy stated. "Would you kindly repeat what you said again, Ms. Weasley." he then said. This was followed by more snickers from the boys around the field.

"This is meant to be a Gryffindor practise so all of you should fuck off!" Rose shouted, her face now a shade off her hair in colour.

"I should really deduct house-points for such unseemly behaviour." Dolohov said his voice losing some amusement, however gaining a note of danger to it. "But I shan't. Rather I'm sure we can think of much more creative ways to deal with Ms. Weasley here, don't you?" he then asked the rest of the Slytherins. There were snorts, giggles and snickers that shot through the gathering.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

'Is this girl fucking stupid?' Scorpius thought. 'She is going to get herself sent to the hospital wing.'

"Dolohov, you know I think I have just the idea." Andy McNair chimed in, a seventh year Slytherin who was well known for his mean streak.

"If you do anything I'll report you to the Headmaster." Weasley replied simply with a small smirk on her face. This was met with a large grin from McNair.

"Oh don't worry. I shall not be breaking any rules." he replied with a grin and then he drew his wand which was immediately followed by the Weasley girl drawing her own.

'Great, now she's pulled out her wand on a Seventh year with a particular dislike of all bloodtraitors.' Scorpius thought. 'This is going definitely going to end with her in the hospital wing.'

"Ooooooooooo. Look I think the second year wants to duel you." Dolohov called out. His statement was met with raucous laughter.

"Well I have no intention of duelling a second year." McNair replied whilst turning away from Weasley. And then he flicked his wand at a bunch of boxes which were lying on the halfway line. They flicked open with a pop and then four grapefruit sized black balls launched themselves vertically before suddenly changing velocity towards the Weasley girl's direction.

She just stood there in shock watching as the bludgers flew towards her.

"Rose!" Albus Potter cried out his voice full of fear. It jerked the girl out of her stupor who jumped out of the way just before any of them could hit her, however they began to decelerate as they went further away from her.

"Pass me my bat!" She yelled out frantically. The boy with messy brown hair threw the bat which she caught.

"Ahahahaha, she really thinks she can beat off four bludgers on her own. Her arrogance is astounding." McNair stated.

And then the first bludger made its way back to the girl. Scorpius watched as she planted her two feet on firmly on the grass and swung her bat. There was a loud THWACK and the bludger moved almost faster than anyones eye could follow. It was followed by a loud crunch. The bludger had been hit straight into McNair's abdomen, sending the young man flying off his feet, unconscious. There were gasps abound and people just continued to watch.

The Weasley girl smirked at her handy work before realising that there were more bludgers incoming. She jumped out of the way at the last second, just before one would have hit her head. She smashed another away. But by the time this happened the first was back.

The crowd of Slytherin boys around her were just watching in awe. There was no doubt the girl was very talented at beating away bludgers, if not downright dangerous. It was a captivating sight, each swing graceful but totally violent. But as Scorpius watched a frown formed on his face as something began to become apparent.

'She's running out of stamina, and then this is going to become very dangerous.' Scorpius thought. He looked around. All his fellow housemates were still just watching. He then noticed that the Potter boy had begun running off in the direction of the castle. 'He's gone off to find a teacher and these idiots are too far caught up in the Genovese effect.' Scorpius realised. And then he knew what he had to do.

Scorpius hopped on his broom and zoomed over to the girl who was frantically trying to keep the four bludgers off her. Without slowing down at all he angled the nose of his broom downwards into a dive, pulling level just before he hit the ground. He then zoomed straight at the Weasley girl from behind. She crashed into him knocking the wind out of his stomach as they shot forwards and up into the air.

"What the... fuck are you doing?" she exclaimed, her breath laboured.

"I'm saving you from a trip to the medical bay you stubborn retarded bitch! You're just going to get us all in trouble!" Scorpius replied gruffly. 'Stupid bitch comes over to our practise where she's not welcome and tries to get herself killed and us all in trouble in the process.'

"Fuck y-, look out!" she cried out suddenly. Scorpius saw two more bludgers suddenly appear out of seemly nowhere. He dropped in altitude avoiding them. However Scorpius only realised last second that he had dropped straight into the path of the third bludger. He violently jerked out of the way and then there was another cry, right before his world quickly and suddenly went black.

He vaguely heard a scream and an older voice before the world completely faded out.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Throbbing pain. That was the first thing Scorpius felt as he awoke. An intense throbbing pain in his skull. He then opened his eyes, which was followed quickly by him shutting them again.

"Too bright." he groaned.

"Ah, Mr. Malfoy I see you are awake." a warm voice stated. Warm as it was it still hurt the boy's head. Scorpius nodded anyway opening his eyes again much slower.

He looked around and quickly came to the conclusion that he was in the hospital wing.

"What happened?" he asked the matron, Ms. Wilkinson.

"According to your peers, you took it upon yourself to rescue Ms. Weasley over there from four rogue bludgers, before getting hit by one yourself and causing the two of you to plummet thirty feet to the ground." she replied shaking her head.

"Oh." Scorpius replied as his memory slowly came back to him.

"Oh is all you have to say? If Master Potter hadn't gotten Professor Longbottom you could well have bled to death." she said exasperatedly. "They really ought to ban that dangerous sport."

"Oh." Scorpius said again. He then looked to the door where he could see Felix, Kat and Andy all looking through the transparent windows. "Well, I feel pretty okay now." Scorpius lied. "Can I go?"

"You'll do no such thing!" the matron replied in a stern voice. "You will stay in that bed, you'll drink this bloodreplenshing potion and then you will rest!" she barked as she handed Scorpius a brown looking vial. "Now drink this."

Scorpius did as he was told. He instantly cringed, the potion was nothing short of abhorrently disgusting. However as it made its way down into his stomach, he felt relief and drowsiness flood him. He smiled lightly and turned onto his side to sleep. However he noticed a blue eyed girl with messy ginger hair watching him with a rather pensive face. Scorpius frowned and immediately turned to face the other way.

-x-y-z-a-b-c-

Scorpius felt something tugging on his sleeve. Reluctantly he opened his eyes, not that it made a huge difference. The medical bay was very dark. He could just make out the figure in front of him instantly bringing a scowl onto his face.

"Are you awake?" the voice whispered.

"What do you want?" Scorpius replied gruffly not bothering to lower his voice.

"I wanted to apologise." the girl replied, her face looking downwards. "Not just for what happened today on the quidditch pitch, but for how I've treated you since I first met you. And thank you for saving me today."

"Good. It's nice to know that you know the difference between right and wrong." he replied.

"I'm really sorry." she repeated, her voice still sad. "Friends?" she then said sticking her hand forward for a handshake.

"Friends?" Scorpius asked incredulously, unable to believe his ears. "You think I would be friends with you?" he then followed it with a small sarcastic laugh. "I want nothing to do with you. You're a self-righteous bitch who thinks she knows everything. I only saved you from those bludgers so we didn't all end up in detention or worse, expelled. Last thing we Slytherin's need is to be responsible for putting the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley in the hospital wing. So fuck off and don't ever speak to me again."

"Fine you know what? I take it back!" she hissed. "You're an arrogant prick who shouldn't exist in the first place because your father should have been put in Azkaban to rot for eternity!"

Scorpius' mouth dropped open. He didn't even know what to say at first.

"You have ten fucking seconds to get the fuck out this ward." he then said, his voice dropping deadly low. "If you don't. I promise you that whatever injuries that I saved you from early today I will deal out to you tenfold." as he grasped at his wand pointing it at her. "Ten. Nine. Eight." he began to count. He saw the girl's face tense up as tears began to slide down her face. 'Good, she should cry. The audacity of that bitch.' he thought bitterly. And then she ran out. "Good riddance to bad rubbish." he stated out loud.

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure who is worse really, Scorpius or Rose. What do you guys think (honestly, to me, both can be just as bad as each other). I how I can't wait to force those two to open their eyes to the real world. Anyway Read and Review people, it's exam season so any reviews will convince me to spend my revision breaks writing.<br>**


End file.
